Disney University
by OoPoPcAnDY
Summary: Watch as the Frozen characters, Jack Frost, Tangled characters, and a new snow woman get through university! Rated T just in case! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

"Anna! Wake up!" Anna heard her sister knocking on the door. "I'm up, I'm up!" Anna replied. She wasn't lying. She was so excited she could hardly sleep. She was going to Walt Disney University! She and Elsa were practically trapped in their house, they barely knew anyone! At Walt Disney University, you can even learn magic! Anna yearned for this since Elsa had ice powers while she was just Anna, plain. Anna opened the door. "Finally." Elsa sighed. They ate breakfast and walked out the door.

* * *

Elsa and Anna walked through the doors of Walt Disney University. A snowman walked up to them. "Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" He greeted. "Hi, I'm Anna and this is Elsa." Anna introduced. Elsa waved. "Hi! I'll get Sven and Sven!" Olaf turned, but 'Sven and Sven' already walked over. "I'm not Sven! My name is Kristoff!" A boy walked over. He was quite muscular, a firm jaw, with fair blonde hair. He came with a reindeer. The reindeer snorted. Olaf chuckled and said, "Okay, well I gotta get to class!" He turned and walked away. "Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" They faintly heard him say. "Well I gotta run too. Sadly I'm in the same class as him." Sighed Kristoff. He walked away.

"Okay Anna, don't talk to people if they don't look right." Elas warned, for the 11th time. Anna rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay." She said impatiently. She was just itching to meet new people! "Sorry, I just don't want you hurt." Elsa said. "Okay, bye!" Anna scurried of. Elsa sighed. She went to see who her roommate is.

* * *

Elsa opened the door and saw a girl with long, flowing, blonde hair painting the wall. Her purple shirt and denim jeans had paint splattered on it. "Hi! My name is Rapunzel." The girl greeted. "Elsa." Elsa replied. This girl seemed nice. She hoped Anna's roommate was the same.

* * *

Anna was walking in the hall when she bumped into someone. "Oof! Sorry!" Anna apologized. She looked up. The boy she bumped into had brown hair, and twinkling eyes. "Uh- My name is Anna!" She said quickly, lamely holding out her hand. "Hans." The boy greeted, shaking it. "Uh, well, this is my room, so uh, cya later!" She dashed into the room, leaving Hans confused. She gasped when she saw her roommates.

* * *

"Elsa!" Anna squealed, hugging Elsa. "Anna! This is Rapunzel." Elsa was relieved that she could now keep Anna safe. "Hey! My boyfriend Flynn is coming with his friends. Maybe we all could sit together at orientation!" Rapunzel suggested. "Sure, uh Rapunzel, I have to show you something." Elsa drew in a breath. She then picked up one of her gloves, then froze it. Rapunzel's eyes widened.

"That it so cool!" She breathed. Elsa was confused "Y- you don't think I'm a freak?" She asked. "No! It's awesome!" Rapunzel replied. Anna was happy and relieved for her sister. There was a knock on their door. Anna opened it, seeing three boys. One had brown hair, with a brown stubble on his chin. Another had silver hair, with a dark blue hoodie. The last one was Kristoff. "Hey Flynn!" Rapunzel ran and hugged the boy with brown hair whom Anna assumed was Flynn. "Hi, I'm Elsa and this is Anna." Elsa walked up. "Nice to meet you. Im Jack Frost, (**A/N I know Jack Frost isn't in Disney, but hey!**) and this is-" Flynn got cut off by Anna. "Oh hi Kristoff!" Anna said. "I just requested me not to room with Olaf. I could never be more happy!" Kristoff looked relieved. They all walked to the orientation. Elsa glanced at Jack whenever he wasn't looking, and Jack did the same to her.

* * *

"Heya kids!" Mickey walked across the stage. He babbled on about school, when Elsa felt something on her lap. She saw a note. Scribbled on it said: _Here's my number in case you wanna talk? -Jack Frost_ Underneath had his number. Elsa added his number to her contacts, then on the back she scribbled her number. She folded it into and airplane, then aimed it at the back of Jack's head. He abruptly turned around, with Elsa smiling innocently. He grinned at her, looking at the note. He thought that Elsa and him could be great friends, but Elsa secretly hoped to be more than that.

* * *

"Hey." Hans whispered, sitting next to Anna. "Hey." She whispered back. "So uh, I was wondering if I could have your number?" Hans hesitated, avoiding her gaze. "Oh, well that's awkward." Anna let out a nervous laugh. "Not that I won't give it to you!" She said quickly. "Ah, here." She scribbled her number on a piece of paper, and gave it to him. "Well, bye students!" Mickey walked off the stage, after hearing a round of applause. Elsa looked at her phone after it vibrated. It was from Jack._ I know about your powers. Rapunzel told us. I have the same thing. It's not unusual around here. Meet me behind the school. We're going to have some fun._

* * *

"Jack?" Elsa looked around, but only saw a field. "Hey!" He said, coming from behind her. Over the weeks they met up and practiced controlling Elsa's powers. She now had them controlled. Jack found himself falling love, and so did Elsa. But they never had anything to do these feelings, until one day.

* * *

"Jack-" Elsa began. She needed to let her feelings be heard. "Jack? Are you here?" Elsa got cut off. A pixie then flew over. She had white hair, periwinkle clothes, and blue eyes. "Hi! I'm Periwinkle!" The pixie greeted. "Oh! Periwinkle, this is Elsa." Jack looked uneasy. "Elsa, this is my girlfriend, Periwinkle." Elsa's heart sank. "Hi." Elsa said, feeling weak. "So what were you going to say?" Asked Jack. "Uh, I was just gonna say, erm, I don't feel so well. I, uh, have to go." Elsa ran off. "Aw, better let her rest. Let's go eat out!" Periwinkle linked arms with Jack, dragging him away, but he never tore his eyes off the direction Elsa ran in.

* * *

Elsa sobbed in her pillow. Rapunzel rubbed her back comfortingly, and Anna walked in with some lemonade. They knew about her feelings for Jack. "Who needs Jack? I say off with his head!" Rapunzel said, trying to make Elsa feel better. "I should've known!" Elsa sobbed in a pillow. "All the guys love pixies!" It was true. Pixies were known for their beauty. A redhead named Peter Pan was dating Periwinkle's sister, Tinkerbell, before she dumped him. Peter is now with Wendy, who was a nice girl.

"Guys! Olaf keeps calling me Sv- woah, did Jack do now?" Kristoff asked, seeing Elsa. He knew also. "He has a girlfriend!" Elsa sobbed. "Well I can help you with this. I mean, my friends are love experts." Kristoff puffed out his chest. Rapunzel and Anna gaped at him. "What?" He asked. Anna looked at her phone again. "Who do you keep texting?" Asked Rapunzel. "His name is Hans." Anna said dreamily. "I just met him, but I think I'm in love!" Elsa jerked her head up. "You can't be in love with a guy you just met!" Sputtered Kristoff.

"It's official!" Cried out Anna. "We're boyfriend and girlfriend!" "Anna," Elsa sighed, knowing she couldn't change Anna's mind. "I'm happy for you." "Thanks Elsa! How about we eat out?" suggested Anna. "I, uh, have to go." Kristoff left the room. "Come on Elsa. Let's go!" Urged Rapunzel. "Okay." Elsa agreed. It would be nice to get out and have some fun. The girls stepped out of their room.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine cried out, running to Aladdin. Elsa and Anna knew them since Rapunzel introduced them to each other. "Jack and Periwinkle broke up! Jack dumped her saying he liked someone else!" Jasmine whispered to Aladdin. Elsa, Rapunzel, and Anna overheard what she said. They glanced at each other. They all knew who he liked.

"Elsa!" Jack ran to the girls. "Elsa I have to tell you something." He panted. He obviously ran a long way. "Jack, can you tell her this 'something' later? We're going to eat out." Rapunzel said. Anna and Rapunzel linked arms with Elsa and dragged her away. Elsa was glad to have such great people with her right now. She knew what Jack was going to say, and now she had some time to think.

* * *

**A/N I know, I know, I started a new story without finishing the last one! I had the urge to right this though, I mean I couldn't go long without writing this! Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's just go out and eat." Said Elsa, wanting to forget what was happening. "Agreed." Anna and Rapunzel said in unison. They went to The Animal Kingdom Cafe.

* * *

In the Animal Kingdom Cafe, there were bright lights flashing. The three girls took a booth. "May I take your order?" The waitress asked. "Wait, Elsa? Anna? Rapunzel?" The girls looked up and saw a classmate of theirs- Tiana! "Tiana, hi!" Said Elsa. "Elsa! I heard that Jack likes you! If you want some advice," Tiana lowered her voice, getting closer to the girls. "If you wanna get to a man's heart, you have to get to his stomach first." Tiana advised. Elsa laughed as Tiana walked away.

She looked at Anna and Rapunzel's face. They were as pale as if they had seen a ghost. Elsa turned around and her jaw dropped. It was worst then a ghost. Periwinkle was backed up against a wall, her arm around a boy's neck, kissing him deeply. That boy was Jack.

* * *

Jack didn't know what happened. He was at the cafe with Flynn and Kristoff, and he saw Elsa. He was about to walk to her when Periwinkle lunged at him. She grabbed him, forcing himself to force her against the wall, kissing him.

Jack pushed away, running to Flynn and Kristoff. "Uh, I thought you liked Elsa?" Asked Kristoff. "I do, she just," Jack didn't know how to explain it. He ran his fingers through his silver hair, brushing back the bangs. "Forced me." He believed that was the right word. All of a sudden all three boys heard, "Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs! Have you seen Sven? He might say his name is Kristoff, but he's lying!" Kristoff groaned. "Guys I'll meet you later!" He turned and ran the opposite direction of Olaf's voice.

Anna got up, going to get a drink. Just as she turned, Kristoff ran into her. "Oh sorr- Anna?" Kristoff's jaw dropped. "Kristoff?!" Rapunzel asked, bewildered. "Erm..." Kristoff didn't know if Jack wanted Elsa to know if he were here or not. "Did Jack send you here?" Elsa narrowed her eyes angrily. "Wha- no! I was running from Ola-" Kristoff got cut off. "Sven! There you are buddy! Guess what! I moved into your dorm!" Olaf cried happily. "Cya guys!" Kristoff bolted.

"Elsa, if you want we can leave." Anna said understandingly. "No." Elsa said firmly. "I'm not going to let Jack ruin my night!" Just after she said this Tiana came. "Guys, I put this in a bag for you! Run and don't let Periwinkle see you Elsa!" Tiana had concern in her eyes. "What? Why?" Anna asked. "Periwinkle thinks Elsa is the cause of her and Jack breaking up! No pixie has been dumped! None!" The girls glanced at each other, and that's all that took. They got up, thanked Tiana, took their food, and ran outside. They looked both ways. "There isn't any way to leave that fast! We took the bus!" Rapunzel cried out.

Elsa looked at her phone. It was a text from Jack. She didn't bother to see what it said. She already knew what to do. "Guys, hold my hands!" She commanded. Elsa closed her eyes. "Wind, take me home!" She ordered. Rapunzel and Anna looked at each other behind Elsa's back. Anna made a sign saying Elsa's cuckoo. All of a sudden they all were lifted in the air, and we're flying towards home! "How are we doing this?" Anna yelled over the roaring sound of the wind. "Jack taught me." Elsa said simply.

They landed in front of the university. "What do you think Periwinkle is going to do?" Anna asked worriedly. "We can't always be hiding." Rapunzel agreed. Elsa let out a worried sigh. "I don't kn-" Anna screamed, cutting her off. Elsa turned to look where she was looking and saw Periwinkle furiously flying towards them. "I have an idea!" Elsa shouted. She built an ice sled,and then an ice ramp. "Get on!" She ordered. The girls got on. Elsa gave a simple push, and that was all it took. Their sled flew up the ramp, and then the sled flew into their open window. Rapunzel quickly got off, then shutting the window and locking it.

Elsa got another text from Jack. She groaned, but still looked at it. The first one she got which she didn't look at said _Elsa, I know you saw me and Periwinkle. I swear I didn't do it! She forced me._ The second one said _Elsa, are you there? I understand if you're mad at me. Just send me a text letting me know you're safe._ Elsa felt her face go hot and she reread the second message about a hundred times. _He cares for me._ She thought. She sent him a text. _Jack, the day I met Periwinkle and I got cut off, it wasn't because I wasn't feeling well. It was because I like you._ Right when Elsa's finger hit send, she quickly regretted it. "Unsend unsend unsend!" She shouted at the phone, hitting random buttons. Rapunzel looked at her phone. In her craze, Elsa accidentally sent Rapunzel a text that said _I like eating worms that grow in my ear._

Rapunzel looked at Elsa and said, "Remind me never to go fishing with you." Elsa confused, looked at her texts with Rapunzel. "Sorry Punzie, I accidentally sent a text to Jack saying, that I,-" Elsa then put her head in her hands. Anna picked up Elsa's phone, looking at her texts with Jack. She gasped, but not at Elsa's message. It was Jack's reply. _I like you too. Maybe we can hang?_

* * *

**There's chapter 2! Sorry it isn't that great I barely had any time!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Shit, shit, shit!" Jack punched the wall, freezing it. Flynn walked in with a glass of water. Jack took a break from his rant. "Thanks for the water." He grabbed the glass from Flynn and gulped it down. "Hey, that was for me!" Shouted Flynn, snatching the half full glass. He sat on their couch and drank the rest of it. Kristoff walked over to Jack. "Jack, it's okay. I have friends who are love experts and sending that text to Elsa wasn't wrong. Even if you seemed cocky." Kristoff sat next to Jack, whom was now laying on the bed gazing at the ceiling. Jack jolted up, and he and Flynn gaped at him. "What?! Everyone is so shocked that I have friends who rare love experts!" Kristoff cried out, standing and throwing his arms up.

"No, no, it's just that, well," Flynn let out an uneasy cough. "After you heard Anna had a boyfriend, you stormed out of the room saying you had to go. That, my friend, was not smooth." After Jack heard this, he laughed. Seeing Kristoff's glare, he tried to make it look like as if it were a cough all along. "Who told you?" Kristoff asked, turning to Flynn. Flynn shrugged. "Rapunzel." He replied nonchalantly. "Man, blabbermouth girlfriend you got there." Kristoff breathed.

Flynn stood up angrily. "Oh you wanna go? Let's do it!" He said angrily. "Alright, come on pretty boy show me what you got!" Kristoff said, also getting in a fighting position that Flynn just went in. They started making fighting noises and Jack had enough. "GUYS!" He cried out in despair, getting in the middle of them. "What do I do?! I'm so desperate I'm asking you!" Olaf then walked into the room with his bags. Kristoff groaned. His nightmare began. "Hi guys! Couldn't help but overhearing ya." He chuckled, resting his bags on Kristoff's bed. Well, Olaf's bed now. "Jack, just wait for her to reply back." Olaf advised. "Hey, Kristoff, you do have a friend who's a love expert!" Flynn said, clapping Olaf on the back. Olaf's middle then tumbled forward, and Olaf's head landed on his bottom. Jack gaped at him. "Oops! Heh, it's okay, let me just do this, that, oh nope that goes over there and... Voila!" Olaf was now back to normal. Jack sighed. Looks like he was going with Olaf's advice, of all peoples'.

* * *

"What?!" Elsa asked, leaping to her feet and running next to Anna. Rapunzel joined them also. "What do I say?!" Elsa asked nervously. "Say yes!" Rapunzel and Anna cried out in unison. Elsa hurriedly typed _Yes, I'd love to_.

* * *

"She said yes!" Jack cried, leaping to his feet. He and the guys were just lounging around, playing video games. As he jumped he accidentally knocked down Flynn's glass of water. "You know what? Next time I'll just drink my water in the kitchen!" Flynn said. "Guys, Hans is having a party at his house. Let's take the girls!" Kristoff said. "B-b-but, my date with Elsa!" Jack cried out. "Too bad! We're going! I texted the girls already and they said yes." Kristoff walked out of the room. "This should be interesting." Flynn piped up.

* * *

They all arrived at the Hans's house. People were drinking, dancing drunk, and mingling. "I'm not sure about this." Elsa whimpered. "Don't worry, we'll be fine." Jack assured her, whispering in her ear. "Hey guys! Anna! Follow me, let's go party!" Hans dragged Anna off. The rest shrugged it off, along with his slurred words, thinking he just wanted to show Anna around. Everyone but Elsa.

* * *

Hans shoved Anna into the bathroom. "Uh Hans? What're you doing?" Anna asked nervously. Hans snatched Anna's dress off. Anna screeched. "Shut up, bitch! You should've known I didn't love you. I needed someone to fuck, and you just wanted a boyfriend. We're all happy, aren't we?" Hans smirked. Anna didn't know what to do. Hans ripped off his clothes. He was going to have some fun.

* * *

Elsa walked in the halls, her arms linked with Jack's. "Anna? Anna! Where are you?" Elsa cried out in despair. "Elsa! Come here!" Jack beckoned. Elsa heard muffled screams from the door. It sounded like Anna! "Anna!" Elsa pounded on the door. She jiggled the doorknob, but it wouldn't budge. "Elsa! Remember what I taught you. Take a deep breath, and summon your powers!" Jack said.

Elsa drew in a breath. Summon your powers Elsa. Summon. Summon. She felt something go through her, as if she a thousand volts went through her. She opened the door to see Anna being raped.

Jack looked away, and called Kristoff. Kristoff answered the phone, and got Rapunzel and Flynn. Meanwhile, Elsa was furious. "You bitch!" She cried at Hans. She picked her hands up, and then put ice shards in front of Hans, making him back away from Anna. "Anna!" Elsa cried. She found Anna's clothes, putting them on her. Elsa saw a little bit of blood. She was furious. Hans took Anna's virginity! "You little-" Elsa began screaming at Hans. Jack quickly grabbed her, holding her back. "You monster! You took my sister's innocence!" She screamed at him. Kristoff ran into the room. Hans smirked at him smugly.

"Anna! Are you alright?" He ran to Anna, holding her. She was trembling. Rapunzel and Flynn ran into the room. "Flynn, get my frying pan!" Rapunzel never took her gaze off Hans. Hans cowered back. Flynn set his jaw, handing the kitchen weapon to her. "TAKE THIS YOU THUG!" Rapunzel flung her frying pan at Hans, knocking him out. "We can't call the cops on him. I think he was just drunk!" Anna sobbed. "Anna, we won't call the police, but you need to find someone else." Elsa rubbed Anna's back. Anna nodded tearfully. they all left Hans's house.

* * *

Elsa woke up. It was a sunny Saturday, and also her date with Jack! She went to the dresser, taking off all her garments. Rapunzel and Anna also woke up. "Getting ready for your date with Jack?" Yawned Rapunzel, stretching. "Mhmm." Elsa replied. She went in the bathroom to take a shower carrying her clothes.

It was one month since the Hans situation. Anna sW a therapist, and was doing okay now. "So Anna, how are you and Kristoff?" Teased Rapunzel. She knew how Anna felt towards him. Anna shrugged. Elsa walked out the bathroom, wearing a denim skirt and a baby blue tank top. "Hey guys wanna eat out for breakfast?" Elsa asked. "Sure, let me get ready." Rapunzel replied. Anna said the same.

* * *

The girls went into The Animal Kingdom Cafe. "Hey Tiana!" Greeted the girls. Tiana's eyes went wide. _Get out._ She mouthed. _Periwinkle is here_. Elsa gasped, and turned around. Periwinkle was behind her! "You! You are the reason I was the first pixie to get dumped!" Periwinkle advanced towards Elsa angrily. She yanked Elsa by the arm and took her outside. "Please, I don't a fight!" Elsa pleaded. "We all can't have what we want in life." Anna and Rapunzel opened the door to the cafe and stepped outside just in time. Periwinkle took one swing at Elsa, but that was all it needed. Elsa flew back, and fainted.

* * *

Elsa woke up in the grass, to see Jack's face hovering over her. "What happened?" She asked wearily, sitting up. "You're alright!" Jack shouted gleefully. Elsa laughed at his childlike behavior. "Yeah, I guess I am. What happened?" She asked. Jack's smile faded and he frowned. "Periwinkle, she punched you and you blacked out. I never knew she was capable of that." Elsa looked worried. "What else could she do?! Hans might be after me for almost hurting him, Periwinkle almost hurt me-" Elsa got cut off by Jack's lips touching hers. They broke apart. Jack looked sheepish. "Ah Elsa, will I be your, wait, will you be my, wai-" Elsa kissed him. "Yes." She answered, and kissed him again.


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa was resting in her room from the bump she got from Periwinkle. Jack went to the flower shop to buy her some flowers as an apology.

* * *

Pitch and Jack used to be great friends, until Jack joined the hockey team becoming the popular guy. The only thing Pitch and Jack had in common was that they were nobodies. Now that was gone. And now Pitch would get his revenge. With the help of Periwinkle and Hans. They were out to destroy Jack's love life. And Elsa.

* * *

Olaf received a text. It was an address of a flower shop! Olaf _loved_ flowers. He ran happily to the flower shop then stopped in his tracks. He saw Jack and Periwinkle kissing, with Periwinkle holding a bouquet. He obviously gave it to her. Olaf took a picture of them, and tried to text it to Elsa. Since his hands are sticks, he accidentally made a group of everyone he knows and texted the picture in it. He ran out of the flower shop.

* * *

Jack, again, was forced to kiss Periwinkle. She just came out of nowhere and kissed him. She grabbed a bouquet he saw out of the corner of his eye. He then saw Olaf and saw him take a picture. _Crap_, he thought. He pushed Periwinkle off of him and ran.

* * *

Elsa was furious. Jack never loved her! He obviously was cheating on her. She angrily sat on her bed. "Elsa." Anna sat on the bed, knowing how to cheer her up. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" She asked. She and Elsa glanced at each other, then darted outside.

* * *

Everyone in the gang but Jack showed up. Olaf came running happily. The snowman they built was a lady, and this brought joy to him. When everyone else was looking away, Elsa made it alive. "Hi! I'm Olay and I like warm hugs!" She greeted. "Sven! Come here!" Olaf called, overjoyed. Kristoff had enough. "THATS IT! YOU ARE TOO ANNOYING! I AM NOT SVEN, I DONT WANT TO ROOM WITH YOU, AND YOU ARE A CREEPY STALKER!" Kristoff shouted. Olaf's face fell. "I understand." He whispered. He walked away. Olay followed. She had an ice blue bow on her head, which drooped when she followed Olaf.

"Kristoff!" Flynn shouted. "What?!" Kristoff shouted back. "Look, I understand he was getting on your nerves. But you should've told him to back away instead of yell at him." Anna said gently. Kristoff sighed. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

"Olaf!" Kristoff flung the dorm door open. Jack was just laying on his bed, looking at the ceiling. Their red carpet couldn't be seen. It was covered with pictures of Elsa and Jack together. Kristoff didn't care. He needed to find Olaf. He walked over to Olaf's bed, throwing off the blanket expecting to see the snowman. Nothing. "Have you seen Olaf?" Kristoff panted. "No. He moved out." Jack replied in a flat tone. Kristoff bolted out the door, not bothering to ask Jack anything.

* * *

Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel were walking to class. They were going to art, which was taught by Mr. Bunny. He had an Australian accent. On the way, Elsa was stopped multiple times. A girl with red frizzy hair and a Scottish accent named Merida, caught Elsa in the hall. "Aye lassie. Cheer up. You deserve betta than Jack." She said, then walked away. Elsa appreciated the advice. It was nice to know that people cared for her.

"Aye, for art class you all are going to be painting eggs." said Mr. Bunny. "I'm behind with the Easter eggs. You will be doing this with partners. Half of ya grade. Hundred eggs due Monday." Mr. Bunny instructed. "Rapunzel with Flynn, Anna with Kristoff, Olay with Olaf, and Jack with Elsa." Elsa's heart stopped when she heard this. She feels everyone stare at her and Jack. They all saw the picture. Elsa sighed. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**A/N Sorry not so long don't have much time nowadays!**


	5. Chapter 5

Olaf received a text. _Olaf, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. You're like my little brother. And brothers always fight, right? Call me Sven whenever you want to. (Or Kristoff) I requested you to move back in with me, so welcome back! -Sven (Kristoff)_

* * *

"Elsa, all six of us are painting are eggs here." Announced Rapunzel. "Yeah, we will make sure jack doesn't say anything to you!" Anna piped up. Elsa smiled at them. "Thanks guys, but I'll be okay with Jack." She needed to learn how to be around him without it being awkward. Anna and Rapunzel understood. "Okay, text us if anything goes wrong!" Rapunzel said. They left the room the same time Jack came in.

One hundred eggs with legs and arms came trailing him. Well, almost a hundred. "Kangaroo said that we can have five extra eggs in case we messed up on some." Jack spoke, breaking the silence. "Okay, let's get started." Elsa said. After hours of painting, each of them only had one more to do. Elsa picked up her last one the same time Jack picked up his last one. In those hours, neither one of them had spoken. Elsa was relieved, but she also wished that he would talk. She suddenly remembered something. Periwinkle forced Jack to kiss her at the cafe, she must have done the same at the flower shop! It must've been convenient that Olaf was there!

"You didn't do it, did you?" Elsa whispered. Jacks head jolted up. She actually knew he didn't? "H-how did you know?" Asked Jack. "It must've been like what happened at the cafe." Elsa said. She felt guilty for doubting Jack. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked. Jack bowed his head down. "I didn't think you would believe me." He said softly. "Elsa, I've known Periwinkle for a while. We used to date. We just broke up because I though. We needed a break. I knew she wasn't for me. I dated some other girls, trying to find the right one. Periwinkle would drive each and every one of them away, telling them lies about me. None of them believed me when I told them that a Periwinkle made me kiss her against my will. I was stuck with dating Periwinkle. I felt ashamed of being her boyfriend. Until I met you. I knew you were the one for me." Jack said the last sentence quietly.

"Jack, I forgive you." Elsa said. Jack looked up. "Does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?" He asked hopefully. "Yes." Elsa said. Jack smiled. Everything would work out. He could have a future with Elsa. He hoped.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I'll try to make the chaps longer! The story isn't over yet!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to glee131313 and Sky! You guys are truly great!**

* * *

Now everyone knew Jack and Elsa were dating. They also knew about Periwinkle and Jack's history. (Elsa told a certain girl with long blonde hair who told everyone else. Kristoff called her a blabbermouth once again, just when Flynn wasn't in the room.)

"Hey, me and Anna are gonna go hang outside." Kristoff said, walking into the dorm. Jack and Elsa were just lounging on the couch watching movies. Jack and Elsa turned to him. Jack wiggled his eyebrows. "Huh, Anna?" He asked teasingly. "Jack!" Elsa nudged him. "Let him ask her out, she could use a guy after Hans." Kristoff's head jolted up. "What?!" He asked. "Ah, c'mon. We all know you like her. It's okay 'cause she likes you too!" Jack said. Elsa nodded. Kristoff sighed. "Whatever." He mumbled, shutting the door.

* * *

Anna and Kristoff were laying on the grass, looking at clouds. "That one looks like a butterfly!" Anna pointed to one cloud. "What? Pshhh." Kristoff gave it a good look. "Hmm. It looks like a unicorn. Yep, a unicorn sliding down a rainbow." Anna laughed at that. "How manly." She joked. Kristoff drew in a breath. "Anna.." He started. Anna looked at him. "I have to tell you something to." She look concerned. Kristoff never had seen her look like that. "I have an idea. How about we say what we need to say at the same time?" Kristoff suggested. They both drew in a breath. "I like you." Anna said, the same time Kristoff asked, "Will you go out with me?" Anna looked at him. "Yes." She said. Again, Kristoff asked something the same time she talked. "You do?" Anna laughed. "We have to stop doing that!" Kristoff laughed. "So... tomorrow at 7?" Asked Kristoff. "Okay, where?" Asked Anna. Kristoff grinned. "It's a surprise."

* * *

Jack and Elsa handed in their eggs. "Hmm. Veray good." Mr. Bunny said in his thick accent. "As a reward, I will give you each a bare egg. You may design it as you like." They turned and walked to lunch. "Some reward." Jack muttered. Elsa laughed. "Elsa, besides Rapunzel, Flynn, Kristoff, Olaf, Olay, Anna, and I, does anyone else know about your powers?" Jack asked. Elsa felt butterflies in her stomach. "No. I don't really want them to. They might think I'm a freak." Elsa said softly. Jack respected that answer, even if it wasn't true.

Jack and Elsa sat with Olaf, Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel, and Flynn. "Hey guys." Elsa greeted. All of a sudden Periwinkle stood up on a table. "Hey guys!" She whistled. She then showed a picture to everyone on her iPad. It was Elsa, casting her powers in the air. Elsa felt everyone around her gasp. Periwinkle smirked. Elsa ran out of the cafeteria, not bothering to listen to Jack call after her. She needed to let go.

* * *

Elsa ran outside. It was snowing heavily. She couldn't control her powers. She ran to the place where she and Jack practiced.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation _

_And it looks like, I'm the queen_

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried_

Elsa remembered her life back home.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl, you always have to be_

_Conceal don't feel _

_Don't let them know_

_Well now they know_

Elsa felt power surge through her.

_Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore!_

Elsa casted snowflakes

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door!_

The snowflakes turned into ice and fell

_I don't care, what their going to say!_

_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

_It's funny how some distance, makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all!  
It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through_

Elsa casted an unstable snow bridge in front of her

_No right no wrong no rules for me I'm free!_

Elsa stepped on the bridge, turning it to ice. It was stable. She ran up it.

_Let it go, let it go! I'm one with the wind and sky. _

_Let it go, let it go! You'll never see me cry!_

_Here I stand, and here I'll stay, Let the storm rage on_

Elsa stomped her foot, casting a snowflake. She made it rise.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_

She started building an ice castle. She completed the ceiling.

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!_

She created an ice chandelier.

_I'm never going back, the past is in the past_

_Let it go, let it go_

Elsa let her hair go to the side of her head, loose.

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn._

She casted an ice blue dress on herself. Then she created a long, flowing, ice cape.

_Let it go, let it go! _

_That perfect girl is gone. Here I stand, in the light of day._

Elsa walked onto her ice balcony.

_Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway._

Elsa turned around, shutting the door of her ice castle. _Her _ice castle. _She _was now in charge. She's finally the queen, in charge of something.


	7. Chapter 7

All 5 students ran into the girls' dorm, expecting to find Elsa. They all let out a sigh. No Elsa.

Jack sat on the bed, placing his head in his hands. "It's okay, buddy. I'm sure we'll find her." Flynn clapped Jack on the back. Jack lifted his head. "And then what?" He shouted. "Let her get hurt again by Periwinkle?!" Anna flinched. She had never seen Jack so mad. "Just leave me alone." Jack mumbled, getting up and then pushing past Rapunzel and Kristoff. Anna blocked his way. "Wait! I know how we can get to Elsa!" Anna said excitedly. "How?" Asked Rapunzel. "Remember?! Mr. North showed us how to teleport to someone using magic!" Anna explained.

"Lets go!" Kristoff exclaimed. "Wait! Where's Olay?" Asked Olaf. Everyone gasped. Since Elsa casted a blizzard everywhere, the university was extremely hot due to the weather. "I saw her in the girls bathroom before lunch! She didn't look so well." Rapunzel cried out. They all ran to the girls bathroom.

* * *

"I'm not going in the girls bathroom!" Whined Kristoff. "Kristoff, man up. When we find Olay we can leave to find Elsa." Jack hissed. Grudgingly, Kristoff entered. "Olay?" Whispered Anna. She opened a stall to meet a melted Olay. Tears went to Olaf's eyes. "Olaf, when we find Elsa she can fix Olay." Rapunzel comforted Olaf. Drying his tears, Olaf followed the others out the door._ I'll miss you Olay_. He thought.

* * *

Everyone in their winter gear except for Olaf, they stumbled outside. "Okay, everyone hold my hands." Flynn instructed. He closed his eyes. "Wait, can someone else do it?" He asked, opening one of them. No way was he going to say the spell. "Just do it." Jack said impatiently. "Fine." Flynn huffed. He closed his eyes. "Take us to Elsa, ho ho ho." He mumbled. All of them then appeared in front of a nice castle.

They all entered inside just to see Hans, Periwinkle, and Pitch. Elsa had Periwinkle backed up against the wall, and Hans almost falling out of her balcony. She turned, and when she saw the 5 of them she realized the monster she had become. "Guys?" She whispered. Pitch sneered. "Oh, your friend. I suppose you're going to protect them?" He asked mockingly. Elsa casted ice shards at him, but Pitch just casted death shards at her. They met in between. They both stopped. In front of them was black ice.

"Don't you see what we can do? We are such a wonderful team. Don't you agree? Join us." Pitch advanced towards Elsa. Elsa thought for a second, but that's all it took. "No!" She shouted. Pitch then smirked. "Very well." He then was about to cast a dark shard. Jack, thinking Elsa didn't see, screamed and jumped in front of Pitch. However, Elsa did see, and she too was casting a shard. An ice shard. That hit Jack in the heart. Jack staggered back, shocked. "Jack?" Elsa asked. "Elsa, please, come back to the university!" Jack pleaded. "No, I can't, you have to go." Elsa turned away. "No, we can't unless you're coming!" Anna shouted. "I'm sorry." Elsa whispered. Then she casted ice in front of them, and pushed them. They all slid out the castle.

Hans then got a bow and arrow. He casted it at the chandelier above Elsa, and shot. The chandelier fell. Elsa looked up, ran, but fell and fainted.

* * *

Elsa woke up in a dark prison cell. There was only some light, and it came out of the only window she had which was barred. Elsa gasped. What had she done?

* * *

**A/N Again, not so long. Luckily break is coming so that means more chaps are coming!**


	8. Chapter 8

Jack, Olaf, Anna, Kristoff, Flynn, and Rapunzel got thrown in a pile of snow. Jack stood up. His silver hair turned white. "Look at your hair!" Anna screamed. Jack look confused. "It's because she struck you." Kristoff whispered. All of a sudden Jack herd a menacing laugh. He turned to see Pitch. "Run!" He shouted. Everyone but him ran. Because Pitch knocked Jack over.

* * *

Elsa turned and saw the door open. Pitch threw Jack in. "Jack!" Elsa cried, running towards him. Pitch stopped her. "You," He said, cupping her chin. "Will be my future wife." Elsa's eyes widened, and she shook her head. "You will, or else pretty boy will get it." Pitch threatened. He then walked over to Jack, who was starting to get up, then slapped Jack so hard he fell back. Pitch left the room.

"Jack!" Elsa knelt down beside Jack. "Are you okay?" Jack coughed, then brushed himself. "I guess. Are you alright Elsa? Did he hurt you?" Jack cupped Elsa's chin, examining her face. "No, I'm alright." Elsa yawned. "I guess we should go to sleep." Jack suggested. "There's only one bed." Elsa rubbed her eyes. "That's okay. We can share, but just know I'm going to stay guard." Jack rested Elsa on the bed. Elsa casted Jack a nice sword, trying to help him. Jack chuckled as he picked up the sword and watched Elsa fall asleep.

* * *

Elsa shifted and turned. She was having a nightmare. She was small, very small. Periwinkle, Hans, and Pitch were giant. Then another giant came. Jack. Then all of them were laughing at her. Pitch raised his foot above her, brought it down, and then- Elsa woke up, seeing sunlight stream in from the window. She tried to get up, but she saw there were two arms wrapped around her. She realized her head was on someone else's chest. Fear gripped Elsa. She jolted up, and punched the person she was laying on. "Ow!" The person jolted up. Oops. It was Jack.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Elsa rubbed his cheek, where she punched him. It was red. Jack winced back in pain. "I'm so sorry Jack. It's all my fault. I should never have come to the university." Elsa sobbed. "Hey, hey, it's okay." Jack hugged Elsa. All she did was sob into his shoulder. He rested his chin on her head. They needed to get out. But how?

"I would call someone but my cell is in the university." Elsa wiped her tears. "Mine too. But we can get out. I know we can." Jack reassured her. Hans flung open the door. "Well, well, well. I assume Pitch told you, little wife?" Asked Hans. Jack's heart broke. He always imagined having a future with Elsa. "Well plan changed." Elsa grinned happily. "You're going to be my wife." Elsa's happiness faded away immediately. "No!" Jack yelled. Hans smiled smugly, then threw an apple at Jack. "Breakfast is served." He left the room.

Jack handed Elsa the apple. Elsa took it, but she didn't eat it. She cut it in half. "Elsa-" Jack began. "Jack, we both will need this if we want to survive." All of a sudden a brick on the wall fell. Jack and Elsa turned. "Elsa, stay back." Jack instructed. All of a sudden Olaf's face appeared. "Hi guys! Sven, Anna, Rapunzel, Sideburns, I did it!" All of a sudden Anna came. "Anna?" Asked Elsa. "Elsa! I have a plan to get out!" Anna said excitedly. Jack and Elsa listened carefully.

* * *

Elsa broke the wall with ice shards. She and Jack ran out, then broke the door which the others were behind. "Woo! Freedom!" Kristoff cheered. They all ran out. They ran down the hall. Pitch was about to grab Jack, but Flynn and Kristoff stretched a piece of rope, tripping him. He fell face first. Anna and Olaf quickly tied him up. "Let's go!" Said Flynn. Hans was running toward sad them, but Rapunzel's frying pan did the trick.

Meanwhile, Elsa and Jack were running in the hallway. All of a sudden, Jack fell. "Jack!" Elsa helped him up. His hair turned white. Elsa gasped. "I hit you." She breathed. "I-its okay. Let's go." Jack took ahold of Elsa's hand, and they ran out.

They looked both ways, but it was snowing heavily. All of a sudden Hans ran out, and so did Pitch. Then a girl followed. Periwinkle! "Elsa, come here!" Hans ordered. Elsa walked towards him, head down. Jack grabbed her wrist. "Elsa, don't!" He pleaded. "Jack, I have to." Elsa tore herself away from his grasp. She walked over to Hans, head bowed. Hans cupped her face, and kissed her. He then pushed Elsa down on the icy ground, and held a sword above her head.

"NO!" Jack shouted, and as he stepped in front of Elsa, he turned into ice. Hans sword touched Jack, and the sword shattered. "Jack!" Elsa cried out. She put her hands on his cheeks. "Jack, no!" She hugged him, and sobbed into his shoulder, just like she did in the prison. Anna, Rapunzel, Olaf, Flynn, and Rapunzel ran out. They stopped in their tracks, and sadly looked at Jack. The boy who kept them going and laughing, now frozen. "I love you." Elsa whispered. She rested her head on his shoulder. All of a sudden she felt arms around her. "Jack?" She asked. She looked into Jack's eyes. Jack grinned at her. Olaf gasped. The snow melted, and it wasn't snowing.

Periwinkle, Hans, and Pitch were then tied up again. "That's more like it." Anna folded her arms, smiling. All of a sudden, Olaf was melting. Elsa laughed, then rebuilt him, adding a flurry above him. She then rebuilt Olay, and also added a flurry. "Olay!" Olaf cried. They hugged. Jack smiled warmly. Mickey and Minnie then came. "Goodness, Mickey, call the police!" Minnie cried. Hans groaned. So much for his little wife.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm thinking of removing this story. Is anyone even reading?! I accept anonymous reviews. Just click the review button ALLLLL the way down, then review. At least let me know you're reading! I might delete in a week or so. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Raigalcc, you're the reason this chap is up! Thanks for the review it means a lot. **

Elsa, Jack, Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel, and Flynn were getting a checkup with the campus doctor so they would know if they were alright. Jack was alright, despite the bruises from the hits he received. Other than that, they all were fine. Their graduation was coming up, and then they had a ball. Jack was going to ask Elsa, but he wasn't sure how.

* * *

"Elsa! I heard about what you all have been through! You guys were really brave." A girl with with long blonde hair said. "Oh thanks Aurora. Honestly, without the others I might not even be living right now." Elsa confessed. She walked to the cafeteria and sat down with the girls. "Guys, guess what! Olaf asked me to the dance, and now we are officially dating!" Olay said happily. "He's so romantic." She said dreamily. "It sounds like it." Rapunzel chimed. "Flynn asked me, and I picked a beautiful dress!" "Kristoff asked me, and I'm going to need help picking a dress." said Anna. "Jack didn't ask me, but I'm sure he will." Elsa tried to be optimistic. She didn't know what she would do if Jack didn't ask her.

* * *

It was Saturday, and the girls were going out to buy Anna's dress, and Elsa insisted she didn't need one. Instead she casted the one she wore exactly when she built her ice castle.

"Guys look!" Anna stopped in front of a display window. She was staring at a dress. The dress was black on the top, and the long skirt was a dark shade of green. "You would look beautiful in it Anna." Said Elsa. "Let's go buy it!" Anna said enthusiastically. She ran into the store, gasped, and ran out. "What is it?" Asked Rapunzel. "It's Tinkerbell!" Whispered Anna. "It's okay guys. I'm sure we can handle this." Elsa said. "Are you sure? You're kinda the reason her sister is in jail." Said Rapunzel. Anna nudged her, but Elsa just walked right in.

"Elsa! I'm so sorry for what Periwinkle did to you!" Tinkerbell walked over to Elsa. Anna was looking at the price tag of the dress. "It's too expensive." She sighed. "Here, let me pay for it." Tinkerbell offered. "Tinkerbell, you don't ne-" Elsa began. "Of course I will! We can make it a piece offering." Tinkerbell took all of the cash out of her purse, then put all of it back except for the four bills. The $400 for the dress! "You carry that much money in your purse?" Rapunzel cried out. Tinkerbell just shrugged and paid for the dress. "Here ya go." She handed it to Anna. "I gotta run, cya later!" She waved, and left. _Hmm, she's not anything like Periwinkle._ Thought Elsa.

* * *

It was the graduation ball, and Jack made a mental slap. He didn't ask Elsa! He saw Elsa standing near the punch bowl, and he walked over. "You look beautiful." He blurted. His hand flew to his mouth, and Elsa blushed. "So, uh, I'm sorry I didn't ask you to come to the ball with me. I didn't really know how." Jack said, trying to change the subject. "So, may I have this dance?" He stuck out his hand. Elsa smiled. "You may." She took his hand. As they we're dancing, Elsa could see Jack needed to ask her something. "Elsa," He said. "Remember when I froze?" He asked. Elsa nodded, urging him to continue. "I heard you said you loved me, and I was wondering if it was true." Jack lowered his voice. "Jack, it was true." Elsa replied. Jack looked up and saw she was blushing furiously.

"Ready for the plan?" Asked Pitch. Pitch wore a dark mask, Hans wore a colorful one, and Periwinkle wore a snowflake one. People would just think they were dressed up for the ball, and that's what the plan was. "I'll go to Elsa." Hans said.

Hans tapped Elsa's shoulder. "May I?" He lowered his voice. "I actually ca-" Before Elsa could protest, Hans yanked her arm, dragging her somewhere. Elsa tried to resist, but he was too strong. He took Elsa behind the university, and Jack followed.

"Let her go!" Jack boomed. It was winter, and his feet crunched on the snow. He almost fell in a large ditch, but he jumped over it. He then saw Hans, forcing Elsa to kiss him against the wall of the university. "Hans!" He shouted. Pitch then knocked the shocked Jack into the ditch. Jack looked up, and saw Elsa hovering over the ditch. "Jack!" She cried. Hans picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder. Hans then walked away. "It's wedding time." Pitch smiled smugly at Jack, then walked away. Jack was trapped.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Raigalcc you're really awesome XD Check out TangledWithYou's Dianey University! It's awesome. XD Kay I'll shut up now and let you read. **

* * *

Hans threw Elsa in the same prison cell she was in. "Let Jack go!" Elsa ordered. "And now why would he do that?" Pitch walked into the room. "Because..." Elsa tried to think of an excuse. "I will not marry Hans if you don't release him." Pitch laughed. "Well you will no matter what. Because if you don't, Jack won't live to be at the wedding." Elsa gasped. "Why do I have to marry him though?" She couldn't help but ask. "Elsa, you come from a rich family." Hans walked towards Elsa. She backed up, but he kept advancing towards her. "If I marry you, then I also will be rich." Hans walked towards the door, following Pitch. "Sweet dreams." He said, and shut the door. Elsa sighed, and put her hands around her knees.

* * *

Jack put his head in his hands. It was hopeless. He tried climbing up, but he always slid down. "I wish I could just fly." He mumbled. His head jolted up. "That's it!" He exclaimed. He closed his eyes. "Wind, take me to Elsa." Nothing happened. He groaned. It wasn't windy at all. "How does Santa Clause deliver his gifts?" He muttered. "Wait... Take me to Elsa, ho ho ho!" He didn't mind the ho ho ho, as long as there was a way to be with Elsa.

* * *

"Elsa, are you okay?" Elsa looked up and saw Jack. "Jack!" She cried gleefully. She ran up and hugged him. Pitch flung open the door. "Well, well, well. Looks like he came in time for the wedding." Pitch snickered. "Wait, what? Now?" Elsa's eyes widened. "Yep. And I'm going to help you get ready." Periwinkle walked into the room. "Periwinkle?" Breathed Jack. "Hello Jack." Periwinkle kissed Jack right on the cheek. Elsa looked away. "Now get out. I'll be getting her ready." Periwinkle pushed Jack and Pitch out the door. "Just so you won't get any ideas." Pitch snarled. He handcuffed Jack's hands together. Meanwhile, Periwinkle got Elsa ready. She was surprisingly gentle.

* * *

Elsa walked down the aisle. She kept her head up high, and Jack could tell she was trying to be brave. Pitch threatened to kill Jack if Elsa didn't exactly say, 'I do', and Elsa immediately agreed. She didn't want Jack hurt.

There were other people, but only from Hans's family. The priest babbled on and on and on, and Elsa repeated what he said, and Hans did also. "Hans Devalentina, **(A/N I just randomly picked his last name XD) **Do you take Elsa Arendalle to be your wife?" The priest asked. Elsa's heart was beating fast. "And Elsa Arendalle, do you take Hans Devalentina to be your husband?" Elsa was surprised the priest couldn't heart her heart pounding. "I do." Elsa said. "You may now kiss the bride!" The priest said. Hans kissed Elsa, but Elsa never returned the kiss. Hans bit her lip and Elsa quickly broke away in pain. _It's for Jack. _Elsa thought.

Meanwhile nobody noticed Jack and his handcuffs. They were too busy mingling. "You better find someone else, now." Pitch hissed. Jack looked down. He could never have a future with Elsa.

* * *

Elsa would keep looking at Jack, and she saw his face was coated with pain. The 11th time she looked, she couldn't take it. "That's it!" She shouted. Everyone looked at her. "Hans forced me to marry him! I don't love him! Not one bit!" Everyone gasped. "He and that man right there," Elsa pointed towards Pitch. "Threatened to kill the one I really loved!" Everyone gaped at Hans and Pitch. "Run!" Shouted Pitch. Hans picked up Elsa and threw her over his shoulder. A woman screamed, and a baby cried loudly. Pitch opened the door, and Hans followed, still carrying Elsa. "Jack!" Elsa cried out she tried to reach for Jack, but fear was in control. An ice shard flew towards Jack, but he ducked and held the handcuffs up. The shard broke the cuffs. Jack was free! Ignoring the peoples' gasps, Jack ran outside.

He looked both ways, and in between the trees he saw Elsa. He quickly ran. He pushed a branch aside, and saw Hans and Pitch huddled around a wooden bed. Then they jumped in it. Elsa looked so helpless. Jack ran to the bed, and saw there was a hole in the bed that was above a hole in the ground. Jack jumped in.

He saw Hans throw Elsa in the cell they were in before. Jack ran out, but Pitch gripped his arm. "Looks like lover boy wants to see that ice witch." Pitch growled in Jack's ear. Jack was too shocked to move. In response, Pitch threw Jack in the same cell as Elsa. "You ruined it!" Hans yelled at Elsa. "You ruined everything!" Pitch hissed. "I know we shouldn't hurt a lady, but this time you deserve it!" Hans grabbed Elsa'. Hair, and threw her on the ground. Jack yelled. Hans then slapped Elsa's face, and kicked her in the stomach. Elsa laid there, curled up into a ball. Hans and Pitch walked out.

"Elsa are you okay?" Jack helped Elsa up, but she just fell into his arms again. He put her on the bed, and sat on the edge, listening to her cry. "Jack, I-I-I don't know what happened. I just couldn't take it." Elsa whimpered. Jack stroked her hair. "What you did was very brave. I'm sure the others will rescue us." Jack said. Elsa sat up. "Others." She breathed. "What will they do to the others?" Elsa looked concerned. "I'm sure that they are fine." Jack hoped Elsa couldn't hear the falseness in his voice. "Jack?" Elsa yawned. "Hmm?" Asked Jack. He was beginning to fall asleep sitting. "If you want, I can sleep on the ground." Elsa offered. Jack shook his head, but Elsa wouldn't listen. She laid on the ground. "Elsa-" Jack began. "It's okay. If you don't sleep on that bed I will make you." Elsa murmured, and then she dozed off. Jack chuckled and fell asleep.

* * *

"Guys, where's Elsa and Jack?" Asked Anna. Kristoff and Flynn shrugged, and Rapunzel shook her head. "Oh, I saw them jump into a hole." Olaf said, coming over with his stick linked with Olay's. "These two masked figures were there too." Olay added. Anna looked concerned, along with the others. "Show us where they are." Kristoff ordered.

* * *

Jack woke up, and it was still night. He looked at where Elsa was sleeping, and didn't see her there. "Elsa." He whispered. "Elsa!" He yelled. Pitch opened the door. "It's no use." Pitch walked towards Jack. "Where is she?" Jack gritted his teeth. Pitch leaned in. "Hans took her." He said. "Hans wants some children of his own, and he's going to start a family with your beloved Elsa."

* * *

**A/N Don't worry I'm not going to put the scene on how those babies are created (if ya know what I mean) Review please! Just one review saved this story, but I'm barely getting any while I'm getting lots of views. You guys don't need to be shy on what to tell me, I don't even care if you put, 'I like pie' Just put something!**


	12. Chapter 12

Jack woke up, panting. It was a nightmare. Nothing ever happened. Just tp be sure, he texted Elsa. _So watchya doin?_ He texted. _Well I was trying to sleep._ Elsa texted back. Jack laughed quietly and texted back, _Sorry. Sweet dreams beautiful. While I have you, would you make me the happiest man on earth and go to the graduation ball with me? _Elsa texted back immediately_. Jack Frost you scared the crap out of me! I thought you were proposing now, at such a young age and in a texted message! And yes, I will. Now let me sleep!_ Elsa texted. Jack drifted off right away.

* * *

Jack was walking to Elsa's dorm since he and Elsa were going to the cafe, and then he heard crying. Jack opened up the janitor's closet door and saw Periwinkle crying. "Periwinkle... I thought you were arrested." Jack said. Periwinkle looked up. "I was released." She sniffed. "Why so sad?" Jack hesitated to ask. "I was the first pixie dumped. When I was younger, Tinkerbell never hung out with me. I was her dorky sister. Now she opens up to me a little, but I was the first pixie dumped. I feel like I let her down." Periwinkle looked up at Jack, leaned in, and kissed him. Jack thought Periwinkle needed to see that she can still be loved by someone, so he kissed back. Little did he know Elsa was walking in the hallway and saw them both.

"Jack?" Elsa gasped. Jack quickly broke apart and looked at Elsa. "Elsa!" He said. "It's not what it looks like!" "Save it, we are through!" Elsa ran away in tears. Jack turned and saw Periwinkle grinning smugly. "You lied." Jack breathed. What had he done?

* * *

Elsa slammed the door shut. "Jack cheated on me!" She collapsed on the bed. Flynn, Kristoff, Olaf, Olay, Anna, and Rapunzel were in the room. They all were watching a movie, thinking that Jack and Elsa were at the cafe. Anna quickly paused it. "What happened?" asked Olaf. Elsa told them the story between sobs. "Jack is a son of a bitch." Rapunzel swore. Rapunzel almost never swore, so everyone could tell she was angry.

"Elsa, honestly, he's broken your heart enough. Just sit and watch a movie with us. Forget about that _jack_ass." cracked Anna. Elsa let out a laugh. "This movie is pretty funny." said Flynn. "Dude, she's dying! It's not funny at all!" Kristoff dabbed his eyes with a tissue. "So manly." joked Rapunzel. Elsa sat down, and then she began to laugh at the movie also. "What?" Anna turned to Elsa. "They overreact so much!" Elsa gasped between laughs. Flynn highfived her. Elsa had such great friends.

* * *

The movie credits were rolling, and everyone stood up. Jack entered the room, and flipped the lights open. "Elsa I didn't mean it!" He said. Everyone stared. Anna was about to shove Jack's shoe up his mouth, when Elsa did the unexpected. She took Jack's phone, and threw it on the ground. It shattered as everyone gasped. "What the hell!" Jack exclaimed. "What? I didn't mean it." Elsa imitated his voice from before. "Uh, I'll just go." Kristoff said while Jack and Elsa were fighting about who was stupid, and who should shut up. As he was about to exit the door, Jack slapped Elsa. Tears sprung into her eyes as the slap stung her cheek. Jack immediately regretted what he did. "Elsa, I- I-" "You what?!" Elsa cried out angrily. "You didn't mean it?" Jack didn't know what to say. "Just go." Elsa shoved Jack out the door, and Flynn and Kristoff slipped past.

Elsa didn't bother to cry. Jack didn't deserve her tears. She looked at his shattered phone, but then realized it wasn't shattered. The screen protecter was ripped. While Anna and Rapunzel went out shopping things for Elsa, Elsa slipped out her dorm. She walked to Jack's dorm, and slid his phone under his door. She backed up against the wall to hear what would happen. The door opened, and Jack was holding his phone. "Elsa?" He whispered as he shut the door. He then looked and saw Elsa backed up against the wall. "Elsa please, you have to believe me." Jack pleaded. "Jack, this is, like, what? The fifth time? You lost all your chances." Elsa said, avoiding to meet his eyes. It didn't work. Jack pushed her chin up, and met her gaze. He leaned in, and kissed her. Elsa didn't resist until she remembered what he had done. She pushed Jack away. "Jack, I think I need a break." She whispered, and walked away. She could feel Jack's stare on her back, but she didn't want to see his face, which was coated with pain. She was walking in the hallway when she tripped over someone's shoe and almost fell, but the boy who's shoes she tripped on grabbed her hand just in time.

"Thanks." Elsa said gratefully. She looked up to see a boy with fair blonde hair, and she realized that he was a pixie also. Male pixies? Elsa had never seen one before. "I'm Elsa." Elsa introduced. "Terrence." The boy replied. "Well, I'll cya later." Elsa walked away, and Terrence just smiled at her. Jack could feel his jealousy growing. Who is this Terrence guy?

* * *

"Tell it again!" Said Rapunzel. Elsa was telling Anna and Rapunzel about the story with Jack and Terrence. "Rapunzel, I told you 4 times already!" Elsa laughed. "Wait, Elsa. Does Jack know about the Terrence story?" Asked Anna. While Elsa was telling the story, Anna had not spoken at all. "Erm, ah, totally." Elsa lied. "Elsa!" Anna said. "Fine! No, he doesn't! But why?! Is he supposed to know about my love life all the time or something?!" Shouted Elsa. "Would it feel better if I told him?" Asked Rapunzel. "Sure." Shrugged Elsa. Elsa rubbed her cheek where Jack had slapped her before. It was still sore.

* * *

Jack let his fingers run through his silver hair as he read Rapunzel's text about Terrence. "Hey, what's up?" Asked Flynn walking in with a glass of water. He shielded it from Jack. "Elsa likes some other guy." Jack plopped on his bed. Kristoff and Olaf walked in licking ice cream. Kristoff handed Flynn a cup, and then Jack. "Thanks." Jack said, and began eating the ice cream. "I hate to rain on your parade, but uh," Kristoff hesitated to tell Jack, but he did anyways. "Uh, well, Terrence is kinda planning to ask Elsa to that dance coming up..." Kristoff trailed off. The winter dance was coming up, and people were even voting for the Ice Queen and Ice King. Jack was going to ask Elsa, but things were uneven between those two. What was he going to do now?

* * *

Elsa and Terrence were walking, talking, and laughing in the hallway. "So Elsa." Terrence began when the laughter died down. Elsa looked at him. "Well the winter dance is coming up... and I was wondering... will you go with me?" Terrence looked at his shoes. Elsa thought for a second. She still liked Jack, but she was starting to like Terrence also. Then again, Jack hurt her. It was like he was toying with her feelings."Yes, I will go with you." Elsa said. "Really?" Terrence looked up at her happily. "I'll pick you up at 7!" Terrence ran to his dorm happily. Elsa smiled. Maybe Terrence was the one, not Jack.

* * *

It was the Winter Dance, and Elsa wore a long white dress and the trim was snowflakes. In her hair she had an icicle headband. Her hair was loose, and long. As she was curling her hair, she heard Anna scream. She finished the last curl, and walked out. "Anna, what is it?" She asked. "Rapunzel finished the portrait!" Anna squealed. Elsa looked at it, and Rapunzel tried to look modest. There was Elsa, casting a snowflake above one of her hands, Rapunzel holding her frying pan, Flynn folding his arms looking cool, Kristoff and Anna leaning against Sven, Olay and Olaf giving each other a warm hug, and Jack casting a snowball with a mischievous smile. "Wow Rapunzel, this is good!" Elsa exclaimed. All of a sudden a knock came at the door. "It must be the boys. Terrence is coming with them." Elsa said as she was walking towards the door. Flynn, Kristoff, and Olaf were laughing when Elsa opened the door. Terrence must've said something funny. When Terrence looked at Elsa, his jaw dropped. "Woah, Elsa, you look beautiful." Terrence said. Elsa blushed. "Let's go guys!" Anna exclaimed. Jack just lagged behind them.

* * *

Elsa, Terrence, Flynn, Rapunzel, Anna, Kristoff, Olay, and Olaf walked in with a bored Jack following. Terrence and Elsa walked to the punch bowl, talking. Flynn and Rapunzel went to the dance floor, Olay and Olaf immediately went to find some hot chocolate, and Anna went to the bathroom to apply some more mascara. "So," Said Kristoff folding his arms, standing next to Jack and looking at Elsa and Terrence. "Looks like someone is upset about Elsa's new boyfriend." "He's not her boyfriend." Jack snapped. "He just asked her to the dance, he never asked her to go out or anything." Kristoff grinned, "You like her." He teased. Jack just looked away. "Alrighty then," Said a girl with her blonde hair in a bun, and she had a blue dress. It was Cinderella, and she was in charge of all the dances. "The Ice Queen is..." Cinderella looked at a card, and said, "Elsa Arendalle!" There were claps and cheers. Cinderella placed an icicle tiara on Elsa's head. "And the Ice King is..." People were cheering, 'TERRENCE! TERRENCE! TERRENCE!', but that's not who it was. Cinderella looked at the card. "Jack Frost!" People clapped, but when Jack went up, he could hear some groans. As Cinderella placed an icicle crown on Jack's head, there were some gasps. And Jack knew why. For the rest of the dance, the Ice Queen and Ice King have to dance with each other.

* * *

**A/N Guys, please review. I know you're reading because this story has over 1,000 views. I don't care if you hate it, love it, would want to eat it, just tell me already! In five days I'm planning to stop the story and abandon it unless I get more reviews because I'm taking this as a sign that this story isn't good.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh my god, Raigalcc you are too funny XD**

* * *

** "**Well, we don't need to exactly dance together." Jack said, trying to be optimistic. "I can just break dance." He started break dancing, and Elsa's hand flew to her mouth, trying to stifle a laugh. As Jack was about to get all intense in his dancing, the DJ put on slow music. "Oh great." Muttered Jack. "Ah, no! You can just break dance slower!" Suggested Elsa. "GODDAMN! TAKE A HINT AND DANCE TOGETHER!" Flynn called from the back. He tried to disguise his voice so Jack and Elsa wouldn't know it was him, but Jack saw him yell it. "FLYNN I SAW YOU!" Jack yelled. "YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING!" Flynn yelled back. Awkwardly, Jack and Elsa began slow dancing. "Well... this is awkward." Elsa tried to make small talk. "Elsa you have to know Periwinkle made m-" Jack got cut of by Cinderella, thankfully. "And now... it's time for our Ice Queen and Ice King to kiss!" She said in the microphone. Oh, Rapunzel blabbers about everything, yet she didn't blab about Jack and Elsa's break up. _Thanks Rapunzel._ Elsa thought bitterly. "KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" The crowd chanted. Jack didn't know what to do. Elsa just gave him a quick peck on the lips, and she and Jack felt sparks, as always, but neither of them said anything. The dance was finally over, and they went separate ways.

"Terrence, I'm so sorry about that." Apologized Elsa. "It's alright. Maybe we can do this later." Terrence said. Elsa smiled and said, "I'd like that.", even though she realized that Terrence wasn't for her. She knows who is. But she just needed a break from him for now.

* * *

"I can't believe you kissed Jack." Anna said. The girls were in their pajamas, and were playing Truth Or Dare. "Hey, I had to." Elsa said. "I invited the guys to play." Said Rapunzel. They heard a knock, and Anna opened the door. The boys came in their pajamas also. "Come on in guys!" Said Anna. Jack, Flynn, Kristoff, then Olaf ran in. They all sat. Elsa sat in between Jack and Olaf. "Okay, I'll go first." Said Olaf. "Hmm. Jack! Truth or Dare?" "Truth." Replied Jack. "What was the worst thing you have ever done?" Asked Olaf. "Hmm. I put gum in Flynn's hair when he was sleeping." Jack looked thoughtful. "What!?" Flynn shouted. His hands flew to his hair. "Okay, my turn. Kristoff, Truth Or Dare?" Asked Jack. "Dare." Kristoff said. "I dare you... to kiss Anna." Jack grinned. "Jack! We wanted it to be special, not in a game of Truth Or Dare!" Anna cried out. "Do it." Challenged Elsa. Kristoff and Anna let out a sigh, and kissed. The others cheered. Anna's face was red. "Jack, Truth Or Dare?" Asked Kristoff. "I'll be getting my revenge now." Jack was about to say Truth, but Flynn said, "Aw. Looks like someone is scared." "Dare." Jack said quickly. "Guys, this will be our last dare." Rapunzel yawned. "Okay. Jack, I dare you to kiss Elsa." The room fell silent. "Well, that's it for the night." Elsa stretched. "No, no, no! This is the last dare." Said Anna. Jack quickly gave Elsa a kiss on the cheek. Both of their faces went crimson red. "Hey! You have to kiss her on the lips!" Kristoff protested. "No. You just said a kiss." Elsa pointed out. "Whatever." Mumbled Kristoff. Honestly, can't Jack and Elsa stop being stupid and finally get together?

* * *

"Hello children! Welcome to Health Class!" Said Miss. Tooth. "Now, we are going to have assignments with partners. I will give each pair a toy baby, and you all have to take care of it for a month." "It sounds easy." Elsa whispered to Anna. "Yeah, really easy." Anna whispered back. "Girls, if you don't mind, I will be saying the partners. Ariel and Eric, Merida and Hiccup, Jasmine and Aladdin, Anna and Kristoff, Rapunzel and Flynn, and Elsa and Jack." _It's just a toy doll._ Thought Elsa. Miss. Tooth distributed the dolls, and then she said a spell, and all of them came to life. "Class dismissed." Miss. Tooth said.

* * *

**Sry not so long. Next chapter will be verrrrryyyy interesting. (I think)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Thanks to those trying to get me to keep this story. I don't really know what I'll do with it. If I hit 20 reviews, I'll keep it. Deal?**

* * *

Elsa waited for Jack, so they can decide on what to call the baby. Anna and Rapunzel were in the boys' dorm for the project. All of a sudden Elsa heard a knock, and she picked the baby up and opened it. "Okay Elsa, before you make up some random topic, hear me out." Jack said. "I never wanted to kiss Periwinkle, she made up a sob story. I can't stop thinking about you and when I saw you with Terrence I was jealous." Feelings came pouring out of Jack. "Jack, I can't stop thinking about you either." Confessed Elsa. "Does that mean you'll go out with me again?" Asked Jack. "As long as you follow this rule. If you see Periwinkle you run like hell and tell me exactly what happened." Elsa said. Her face looked so serious that Jack laughed.

"So what shall we call this baby?" Jack asked, and he and Elsa sat down. "Hmm. He looks like a Jamie." Said Jack, examining the baby. Elsa laughed. "Jamie it is. So what do we have to do?" She asked. Jack pulled out a list. "Well, Miss. Tooth said we have to feed the baby first." Jack looked at Elsa expectantly. "What?" Asked Elsa. "Aren't you gonna... You know..." Jack waited for Elsa to get it. "Jack! I'm not going to feed Jamie like that!" Elsa cried out. "Well how else?!" Jack asked. "Breastfeeding is the only way I can think of to feed a baby!" Elsa sighed. "Jack, I'm going to get a bottle of milk." She got up, and Jack made a mental slap. That's how! Elsa returned with the bottle and Jack asked, "So who's gonna feed him?" "Well since you asked, I guess that means you don't really had the intention to." Elsa picked Jamie up, and began feeding him. "It's like we're married and he's our kid." Jack remarked. "Jack! We just got back together and you're talking about our future? Just for that you are gonna burp him." Elsa handed Jack Jamie, and Jack sighed, but he smiled to himself. He and Elsa were now completely fine.

* * *

"Look, I'm sorry Periwinkle, but I couldn't kill her. She got called up to be the fucking Ice Queen. Please don't be mad at me, baby." Terrence wrapped his arms around Periwinkle's waist. "Oh, it's okay. I know how to get the revenge somehow." Periwinkle sighed and thought. If she couldn't get Elsa to be mad at Jack for a long time, she would just have to hurt Elsa.

* * *

"Okay, now what?" Elsa asked. So far she and Jack had fed the baby, burped the baby, and gave the baby a nap. "Well, now, we have to give the baby a bath." Jack read from the list. Jack took the baby swiftly. "Ah, let a _guy_ wash the baby _boy_. There are some things that only a guy can see, if you know what I mean." Jack took Jamie to the bathroom, and Elsa heard running water. _Hmm. Jack is right. This is kind of like our future._ Thought Elsa.

* * *

_1 Month Later_

"Jack... all this time we've loved Jamie, yet he was a doll." Elsa said, as she and Jack went to go return Jamie. Jack shrugged. "We still love him." He said. They entered the Health class. They saw Rapunzel, Flynn, Anna, and Kristoff. "Hey guys! What'd you name your baby?" asked Rapunzel. "Ours is a boy, so we named him Jamie." Said Elsa. "We had a girl, and Blondie here really wanted to name the baby Vanellope, so we went with that name." Said Flynn. "We named our baby Bonnie, but Boo for short." Said Anna. "Alright, alright, children. I'm glad you had fun with this assignment, but we must hurry up now." Miss. Tooth took each baby and transformed it back into a doll. All 6 students walked out.

"Hey, we can go to the Animal Kingdom Cafe!" Suggested Jack. "Okay!" Elsa said. They all walked to the Animal Kingdom Cafe.

"Elsa! Periwinkle is right there!" Anna hissed. Everyone looked to see where Anna's gaze was and they saw Periwinkle, walking towards them. "Uh... what are we gonna do now?" Asked Rapunzel. "Let's just walk in. We are in the same building as Periwinkle all the time, and I don't get hurt all the time." Elsa pointed out. "I'll go order and we can eat outside." Elsa offered. "...Fine." Jack hesitated. Elsa walked inside, and 10 minutes later Jack saw her walking out. "Guys!" Flynn whispered. "What?" Kristoff asked. "Periwinkle is right behind Elsa! Are you blind or something?" Flynn asked. Jack looked, and he indeed saw Periwinkle. _Shit_, he thought. "ELSA!" He yelled. But it was too late. Elsa saw Periwinkle, and Periwinkle pulled Elsa's hair and threw her on the ground. She then kicked Elsa's stomach, and Elsa got up and turned to flee, but Periwinkle kicked the back of her knee and Elsa fell.

All 5 students got up and ran to Elsa. "Periwinkle what the hell is your problem!" Anna yelled. Kristoff was taken aback. Anna hardly swore. "This bitch is the reason I'm like this!" She jumped on the Elsa's leg that she kicked. Elsa gasped in pain. Elsa couldn't take it. She grabbed Periwinkle's foot, and pulled it. Periwinkle fell back in the mud. "WOO! ELSA'S GETTING HER GAME ON!" Flynn cheered. Elsa tried to get up, but she fell back. Jack caught her in time. "Guys, I think she broke her leg!" Jack said. "Periwinkle," Anna said through gritted teeth. "You are a fucking asshole!" Anna lunged at Periwinkle about to swing at her, but Kristoff held her back. Rapunzel called an ambulance on her phone. As Elsa was carried away on the stretcher, a paramedic walked over to the gang. "Who's the family of Elsa Arendalle?" He asked. Anna was standing, shocked, and Flynn pushed her forward. Anna snapped out of her trance. "Oh, oh! I am!" She said. The paramedic nodded towards her. "You can ride with her. And you all can meet her in the hospital." He added.

* * *

_At the Hospital_

The doctor walked towards the 5 in the waiting room. "How is she?" Jack stood up abruptly. "She has a couple of scratches and bruises." The doctor said. Jack let out a breath of relief. "Don't throw a party. She broke her leg." The doctor added. "It's better than being dead." Kristoff said, trying to be optimistic. "KRISTOFF!" Rapunzel shouted. "Which one of you will like to visit?" Asked the doctor. "Jack you can go." Anna said. Before Jack could protest, she added, "I went in the ambulance with her." Jack followed the doctor in the hallway. "So, you are her?..." He waited for Jack to answer "Boyfriend." Jack replied. _Boyfriend, yeah. That sounds right._ Jack thought.

* * *

**A/N Okay, don't forget to review! We gots to see whats gonna happen next! Raigalcc, just a shoutout. You are the only reviewer that is coming back and reviewing again! Thx ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh my jolly alien! 21 reviews?! Danggggg xD Thx to Guest!**

* * *

Elsa was released from the hospital, and the university was throwing a surprise party just for her. Jack took Elsa on a date as they were decorating the party room.

Elsa tried as best as she could not to fall when she was walking to her chair on her crutches. It didn't work. She stumbled, and Jack caught her, laughing lightly. "Stupid crutches." Elsa muttered. Jack just laughed and helped Elsa into her chair. The two just talked, and when Elsa had to get up to go to the bathroom, Jack just smirked and asked, "You need help going?" He received a playful smack on the head, but it was worth it. "Fine, but let me help walk you to the door." He insisted. "Okay, but no walking in!" Elsa warned. Jack walked Elsa to the bathroom door, and leaned against the wall as she went inside. He looked at his phone. _You guys are taking forever!_ He texted Kristoff. _Oh yeah. Anna told me to text you, but I forgot. We finished 20 min ago._ Kristoff said. _Dude! You are so- never mind, be there soon._ Jack texted, sighing. He propped himself against the wall, and waited. _Girls,_ he thought. _How long does it take for them to be in the bathroom? _

10 minutes went by, and Jack was getting worried. He saw a girl walking by, about to go in the girls' bathroom. Jack stopped her and asked, "Hey, if you see a girl with white hair and crutches could you tell her that Jack is waiting for her and please help her get to the door?" Jack asked. The girl nodded, and after a while Elsa returned, trembling. "Thank you." Jack thanked the girl, and help Elsa get in the car. "What took so long? And why are you pale?" Jack asked, starting the engine. "It's nothing." Elsa lied. Jack turned to look at her. "Elsa, please. I know it's something." Jack pleaded. Elsa looked Jack, and she saw the concern in his eyes. Elsa handed Jack her phone, and it was opened up to a text. _If you do not stay away from Jack, you won't live to see graduation._ It said. "Elsa, why didn't you tell me?" Asked Jack. "I didn't want you to blame yourself." Elsa whispered, looking down. "Hey," Jack said, bringing Elsa's chin up. "If anything is ever my fault, I blame it on Flynn or Kristoff anyways." Elsa laughed. She turned on the radio, and listened to the Walt Disney University News. "Hey everybody!" Donald Duck said. He then got cut off by a police officer. "Attention students. A fellow classmate, friend, sibling, etc, Periwinkle Winters, has been arrested." The officer said. Elsa gasped, and Jack almost ran into a tree. "She has given multiple injuries to one student, threatened that student and others, and has forced another person to help her. Sorry to interrupt. You may continue." "Thank you!" Donald said angrily. "Now, Nickelodeon University has beat us once again!" Elsa, her hands trembling, turned off the radio. "Jack..." She began. "It's okay Elsa. She chose to make those choices." Jack said, his voice wavering. "Jack, you don't get it! Now she's more dangerous than ever!" Jack turned and saw the concern in Elsa's eyes. He gave her a reassuring smile. "Hey, it's okay. Besides, in four weeks, that cast will be off. If she comes to get you, you can beat the crap out of her. Plus, Rapunzel's pan is quite intimidating." He stepped out of the car, and opened the door for Elsa. _Periwinkle doesn't seem like the kind of person to give up._ Elsa thought, but she shook off the feeling and walked inside.

* * *

**A/N Okay, not a long chapter. Don't stop reviewing though! I am still ****fangirling over the reviews I got! I am giving shootouts to those great reviewers. **

**Raigalcc**

**Guest**

**Heartz**

**glee131313**

**TangledWithYou**

**Thx guys! (P.S TangledWithYou, I just read the review as I was about to post this chap. Thx a lot! I am literally obsessed with your story XD)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay guys, sry for skipping about XD. I really need to wrap this story up though cause new ideas are coming and I don't want to abandon it... but my brain is doing what the brain wants. :D**

* * *

The graduation ball was coming, and Elsa was becoming worried. Luckily, her cast was coming off. Jack knocked on her door. He was going to take her to get her cast removed. Elsa opened it, and Jack grinned at her. "I see you're sad to leave your crutches." He teased. Elsa groaned. "Jack, please let's go! I want to get this thing off me." She begged. Jack rolled his eyes playfully and drove Elsa to the doctors' office.

* * *

_At the doctors' office_

**(I don't really know much about getting casts off so bear with me)**

Jack was playing Candy Crush on his phone when he heard Elsa's footsteps. He looked up and saw Elsa smiling. "I finally got it off!" She cheered. Jack laughed. "Come on, we have to get to Health class." He said. He then looked at her and smirked. "Do you need help going?" He joked. Elsa gave him a death glare, and he out up his hands in surrender. He opened the car door for Elsa, and said, "Come in, m'lady." Elsa just gave him a playful kiss on the cheek and sat in the car. Jack started the engine and they arrived at the university in time. "I don't know what would've happened if we came late." Elsa panted as they ran into the university. "For a girl who just got her leg out of a cast, you sure run fast." Jack said, and they reached the door. "I win." Elsa grinned. "Whatever. I actually won because I lost." Jack pouted. "What?" Elsa laughed. "Race you to your locker!" Jack said, and they bolted.

* * *

"Alright students, go to your dorm and pack your bags!" Said Miss. Tooth. "Wait, what?" A boy named Adam called from the back. "Alright, I'll say it as fast as I can. Pack your bags we are taking a field trip to the wilderness to go camping and you will be sharing a tent with your partners from the previous assignment and you are not to do anything inappropriate in those tents and you earned this and you are the only class who earned it for doing good with the previous assignment." Miss. Tooth said in one breath. "Now go, and pack!" She said impatiently. Students swarmed the door.

"So," Jack said in the hallway. "Looks like we're gonna have some fun, Elsa." He wiggled his eyebrows. Rapunzel and Anna stifled a laugh. "Jack, I swear, if your hands go anywhere near _those_ spots, I will freeze them." Elsa warned. "Aw, now that's true love." Said Flynn. "And Kristoff, if you touch Anna, Jack won't be the only one with frozen hands." Elsa turned towards Kristoff. Kristoff's eyes widened. "Yes ma'm!" He said quickly, and saluted. The girls turned towards their dorm, and the boys turned toward theirs.

As the girls were packing, Anna asked, "Guys... why aren't Olay and Olaf in Health class?" "Anna, they are made of snow. Do you really think they need to learn about the human body?" Elsa answered. "So... I'll have the dorm to myself?" Olay asked, walking in the room. "Yes... but no funny business with Olaf!" Rapunzel teased. "I can have a party for warm hugs though, right?" Asked Olay. "I guess." Anna sighed teasingly. They all packed, and went outside to the buses. They caught up with the boys. "Okay students, sit next to your partners!" Miss. Tooth instructed. Elsa gave her bag to the magic carpet that was carrying others' bags.

* * *

Elsa began feeling drowsy on the bus, and she soon fell asleep on Jack's shoulder. Jack laughed quietly at how Elsa fell asleep so fast. He heard Elsa's phone ding, and that was a text from the unknown person. Elsa had made that sound in case she got another text from the person. Jack took Elsa's phone and opened up the text. _I may be arrested, but that doesn't mean I'm not out to get you. _Jack copied the text, and sent it to himself. He deleted it from the unknown person and the one that was to him. The bus stopped, and Miss. Tooth said, "Single file everyone!" Jack quickly slipped Elsa's phone back in her bag, and shook her. "Elsa, wake up." He whispered. "Elsa." He repeated. Nothing. "Elsa." He said huskily into her ear. Elsa's head shot up, and she kneed Jack in the stomach. "Ow!" Jack clutched his stomach. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Jack! I thought you were some random person!" Elsa apologized. Kristoff's head popped up from the seat behind them. "Aw, baby Jack has a boo boo." He said. Flynn's head popped up in front of them. "Someone get him his milk bottle!" Flynn teased. Anna's head popped up next to Kristoff's. "Or Elsa can just give him a kissy on the stomach!" Anna made kissy noises. Rapunzel's head popped up. "Or she can start rubbing Jack's stomach and then in order for Jack to return the favor he can-" Rapunzel got cut off by Elsa. "Guys!" Her face was beet red. "Anna, last time I checked, in your diary it said and I quote, 'Gosh, Kristoff is _so_ dreamy, and hot, and cute'-" "Elsa!" Anna shrieked. "It never said that!" Elsa moved on. "And Rapunzel, I think I saw a picture of you and Flynn kissing near a lake and Flynn was-" "Don't say it!" Yelled Flynn. "Say it." Jack urged. Hmm, his stomach ache cured fast. "Oh, I think I'll tell you in the tent." Elsa grinned. Rapunzel blushed.

* * *

Jack and Elsa entered their tent, ready to go to sleep. They were gathered around the fire with Rapunzel, Flynn, Anna, and Kristoff. "Night Jack." Elsa said sleepily. Jack made his back face towards her as she drifted off. When he heard her quiet breathing, he was sure she was asleep. He immediately turned around and began toying with her hair. _Ever since Elsa and I got back together, we never actually kissed. Sure, we gave each other playful kisses on the cheek, but never on the lips. _Jack thought. "Jack, stop making with my hair." Elsa murmured. Jack dropped the strand of hair. "How did you know?" Jack asked bewildered. "I have my ways." Jack could hear her smile. "Elsa." Jack said. He needed to let her know what he was thinking. "Hmm?" Elsa asked sleepily. "Well, when we got back together we never actually, you know, kissed." Jack was embarrassed to tell her, but she never heard anyways. She drifted off. Their tent was small, so Jack's head was in the corner of the tent, and Elsa's head was on his chest. _I'm going to do something about this. _Jack thought. He never gave up on anything, so he definitely won't give up on this.

* * *

** A/N I know, I know, crappy ending. Keep them reviews coming! xD **


	17. Chapter 17

Elsa woke up, stretching. She realized that her head was on Jack's chest and it would be for the next 3 days. She blushed when she realized this, but she didn't mind. Oh no, not at all. "Jack," Elsa whispered. "Jack." She said again, louder. "JACK!" She yelled, shaking him. Jack just grabbed her. "Teddy bear." He murmured. Elsa tried not to burst out in laughter. He was sleep talking! "Jack." Elsa whispered in his ear. "Teddy bear will freeze your butt if you don't GET IT OUT OF THIS BED!" Jack woke up right away. "So," Elsa smirked. "Enjoyed your dream with teddy bear?" "H-h-how did y-yo" Jack stammered. "Jack, you grabbed me and called me teddy bear. I'm pretty sure I know what your dream was about." Elsa laughed. "Now who's going to change first and who's going to wash up by the lake first?" Elsa stretched. "I'll wash up at the lake, and you go change." Jack said. "Okay, but remember to knock before you come in!" Elsa called as he crawled out of the tent.

Jack saw Flynn and Kristoff at the lake. "Hey guys." He said as he knelt down. "God, our tent is tiny!" Flynn complained. "Hmm. I guess it can't hold your ego." Jack said as he splashed his face. Flynn grabbed a fish and was about to stuff it down Jack's shirt when it hit him in the face. "Ack! Fish water! I gotta go change now." Flynn got up, and so did Jack and Kristoff. Jack walked to his tent, and knocked. He then didn't hear anything, so he assumed Elsa was at the lake. He opened up the tent and saw Elsa only in her bra and panties, rummaging trying to find what to wear. She looked up and saw Jack. "Jack!" She cried out. Jack just stood there, shocked. "Get out!" She yelled. Jack dashed out, and when he turned around he saw that Kristoff and Flynn's tent were across from his. "I accidentally walked in on Elsa." Jack said to them. "Weird, same with me and Blondie." Flynn chuckled. Kristoff just stood, in a trance. "Hmm. I think Kristoff walked in on Anna. Looks like that did something to ya, didn't it _loverboy_?" Flynn teased. Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel exited the tents. Elsa hit Jack gently on the back of his head. "It's not my fault!" Jack protested. Elsa gave him a look. "Okay, maybe it was." Jack smiled sheepishly. "Go get changed." Elsa laughed. Flynn and Kristoff also went to change.

Rapunzel pulled out her purple thermos, and Anna pulled out hers. They both drank from it and talked and laughed. "So, Jack walk in on you too?" Anna asked. Elsa rolled her eyes. "Yes, so embarrassing! I'm guessing Kristoff walked in on you?" Elsa asked, and Anna nodded. "Flynn walked in on me, and I thought I would die." Rapunzel laughed. "Shoot! I forgot my thermos!" Elsa said. She ran to the tent, and since 10 minutes passed, she thought Jack was done already. She was wrong. She opened the tent to see Jack. Elsa, at the time, actually had something covering _those parts_. Unluckily for Jack, he was bare. "Shit!" Jack yelled, and covered himself with his boxers. "Oh god!" Elsa shrieked and shut the tent. After a while Jack walked out. "You like what you saw?" He wiggled his eyebrows. "Shut up." Elsa laughed, and pushed him gently. "So that's a yes?" Jack asked as she grabbed her thermos. "Hmm. I don't know." Elsa laughed. "Really? Well, before, I sure liked what I saw." Jack joked. "Jack!" Elsa cried out. "Hey, I had to say the truth!" Jack laughed.

"Alright children, now, you all are to find these fish and animals. Good luck, and you may call me or text a friend if you are lost. You are to do this with your partner!" Miss. Tooth said. Elsa and Jack turned around. Elsa marked the animals they saw on the list. "Hey Elsa, come here!" Jack said. He pushed aside the hanging leaves of a tree, and revealed a sparkling pond. There were lots of waterlilies, and there was a willow tree above it. As they walked in, the willow tree leaves surrounded them like a wall. Some rays of sunlight streamed between the gaps of leaves. "Wow. This is beautiful." Elsa breathed. She then remembered something. "Jack, last night it seemed like you wanted to tell me something. What was it?" She asked, turning to Jack. Jack looked down, his face pink. "Well, uh," He found a rock to kick in between his feet. "Ever since we got back together we never really, you know, kissed." Elsa immediately understood what he meant. "Well... we could do it someplace special." Elsa replied. "This place really is beautiful." She commented as she looked around.

**Jack's P.O.V (Heh bet I blew your mind)**

I looked at Elsa and I was completely mesmerized. I couldn't help it! She looked so beautiful with the sun shining on her face, and the water reflecting off of it. Birds chirped and I remembered what Elsa said.

_"Well... we could do it someplace special"_

_Someplace special_

_Someplace special_

_Someplace special_

I leaned in.

**Elsa's P.O.V (My jolly two P. in one chapter!)**

Oh my god! My god, my god, my god! Jack is leaning in! What do I do?! Instead, I lean in too.

* * *

Kristoff and I were walking in the forest when we got a call from Miss. Tooth. "Students! Load on the bus, quickly!" She sounded urgent. I look at Kristoff, and we ran.

* * *

I plopped next to Kristoff on the bus, and a girl named Belle asked, "Why are we leaving?" Miss. Tooth shut the bus door and said, "There's a wild bear loose." Everyone gasped. All of a sudden, a giant bear showed up at the window. "I got ye!" Merida shouted. She opened the window and Hiccup yelled, "Merida, no!" "Ye are Mordu! I know yer face anywhere!" Merida aimed her bow and arrow and shot it at the bear. In pain, the bear fell back. Merida shut the window and sat next to Hiccup. Miss. Tooth sped to the university.

* * *

As the 'Super Six' entered the school, the guidance counsellors Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck stopped them. "Elsa, Anna, may I see you please?" Minnie asked. "If you would like, they may also come." Daisy added. They all entered the office. "Sit down girls, I'm afraid you must." Concerned, Elsa and Anna sat. "Girls," Daisy began. "Your parents went on a cruise ship, and I'm afraid it got lost at sea. Your parents are..." Daisy trailed off. Anna and Elsa's eyes widened. Elsa burst into tears while Anna sat, traumatized. "There, there." Minnie Mouse rubbed Elsa's back. "Elsa, just know, we all will be here for you and Anna." Jack went on his knees and held the trembling girl. "T-t-they're- my parents- their dead?" Tears formed in Anna's eyes. Kristoff hugged her and she sobbed. "Would you like to stay?" Minnie asked. Elsa shook her head and said, "I'll go to my dorm." Tearfully, Anna nodded. "Do you think you can get to your dorm by yourself?" Daisy asked. "We can help them." Rapunzel offered.

Jack and Kristoff helped the girls get to their dorm. "Hey guys! Oh, what's wrong?" Asked Olay, seeing Anna and Elsa crying. "Their parents passed away." Flynn whispered to her. Olaf entered the room, hearing everything. "Who needs a warm hug?" He asked, and Olay stretched out her arms. Elsa hugged Olaf, and Anna hugged Olay. "We can help you get through this." Rapunzel said.

* * *

It had been a few days since the girls found out about the deaths, and they were getting along. They would skip a few classes, and the teachers accepted it, knowing about the deaths. "So, I wonder what happened to the bear." Anna commented. "Guys," Elsa began. Rapunzel stopped her portrait and looked at her, along with Anna. "Jack and I kissed." She said. Rapunzel dropped her paintbrush, and Anna gaped at her. "What? Where? When?" Questions were flying at Elsa. She laughed, and told them everything.

* * *

The guys were playing video games when Jack put down the game console. "Guys, I kissed Elsa." He said. Flynn nudged him. "So, tell us." Kristoff prompted. Jack told them everything. Little did he know, Elsa also enjoyed telling the others about the kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, Guest and Sky, you really have to stop this now. If you don't stop I will remove this story in one click.**

* * *

Elsa was sleeping peacefully when she received a text. Her phone vibrated under her pillow. Murmuring, she looked at the text. _Bitch, if you don't stop I won't kill you, I'll kill Jack._ Elsa had had enough. _Jack, I'm sorry, but we can't be together. I'm really sorry, I just don't want you hurt. The unknown person sent another text._ Elsa copied and pasted the text. _I don't want you hurt. Just know, we are best friends though. _Tears sprung into Elsa's eyes as she sent the text.

* * *

Jack looked at the text he got, and he just didn't know. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to feel. He didnt know who this was. He didn't know how to protect Elsa. He didn't know how to protect himself.

* * *

Elsa woke up, and icicles were sticking out everywhere on the walls. She turned to see Anna getting up, and her head almost hit an icicle. "What the..." Anna murmured. Olay woke up, walked sleepily to the bathroom, and her head got separated from her body as she walked into an icicle. "Oh... I've been impaled." She said sleepily. Rapunzel also woke up. "Elsa!" She shouted. "I'm sorry! The only way to get these icicles removed is true love, and Jack and I broke up." Elsa said. She handed Rapunzel and Anna her phone. "Dear lord." Anna groaned. "Just get Kristoff and the guys." Elsa suggested. Anna sent them a text, and the first to enter was Jack. The icicles began melting as soon as he stepped through the door. Rapunzel stifled a laugh. "Hey- what the." Kristoff walked in. "Long story." Anna said, stretching. Flynn walked in, but by that time, the icicles were gone. "It's pretty hot guys. Wanna go to the beach?" Flynn asked. "Heck yeah!" Anna said. "Uh... Can someone help me?" Asked Olay, her head hanging from an icicle.

* * *

"Uhhhh guys?" Asked Rapunzel. She wore a pale purple bikini, and her hair was wrapped around herself. Elsa sighed playfully. "Punzie, Punzie, Punzie, what am I going to do with this hair?" She joked. She walked over to Rapunzel. She wore a turquoise bikini, and her hair was in a side braid. Anna came, wearing a dark green bikini, saying cheerfully, "I know what to do!" She swatted Elsa's hand away, and braided Rapunzel's hair quickly. "Phew! Thanks. You might have to do my hair everyday." Rapunzel twirled around. Olay came, and she looked like herself. "Elsa, are you sure I'll be okay in the water?" She asked. "Yes, Olay. Look at your flurry!" Elsa laughed. "Guys, Flynn texted me he and the guys will come here to pick us up." Rapunzel announced. "Guys, the beach gates don't open until 9:00 and it's 8:30." Anna plopped on the bed. "We can play Truth or Dare while we wait." Elsa suggested. Right then the guys walked in. Only Jack had the decency to wear a shirt until they arrived at the beach. "Oh, I don't know why, but I always love the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot." Olaf sighed happily.

"We're playing Truth Or Dare while we wait." Anna said. "God, I wish the beach would open already! I'm burning!" Jack groaned. "Jack, you're wearing a shirt, waiting for the beach." Kristoff said. "Gosh, you all need to man up." Elsa joked. "I'm too hot!" Flynn whined, laying in Rapunzel's lap. Elsa sighed, and casted snowflakes. "It's snowing!" Kristoff shouted gleefully. "Now let's start playing!" Anna said. "I'll go first. Hmmmmmm. Flynn, Truth Or Dare?" Anna's gaze fell on Flynn. "Hmmm. Truth." Flynn said. "What's your childhood nickname that still is used today?" Anna asked. "Uh, dare!" Flynn said quickly. "You already said Truth. Answer the question." Elsa said. "Eh, it's Flynn." Flynn looked down. "Whaaat?!" Jack exclaimed "My real name's Eugene." Flynn grumbled. "But call me Eugene, and Blondie won't be the only one beating the crap out of people with a frying pan!" Rapunzel laughed. "Guys, let's go already. It's 8:40 and it takes 10 minutes to get to the beach plus 10 for traffic." Rapunzel calculated. "Who's car are we going in?" Elsa asked. "Jack's!" Kristoff and Flynn said in unison. Jack glared at them. "Dude, who's naming names?! Fine, my car." He sighed. They all walked outside. "I call shotgun!" Elsa and Jack shouted at the same time. They both ran. They reached Jack's car panting. "I won." Elsa said. "No, I did!" Jack protested. "Whaaaaaaat?! You're delusional! I won, clearly! Plus, it's your car so your driving." Elsa pointed out. "Whatever." Jack said. Elsa looked at him expectantly. "What?! I'm going to go to the driver's seat!" Jack said. "Jesus, you could've been a gentleman and open the door for me!" Elsa teased, opening the door. She hopped in and Jack smiled to himself as he was opening the door.

* * *

**Not so long, sorry, but there is a thunderstorm going on right now and I'm afraid I'll lose power so I won't type too much. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the reviews! And Sky and Guest... you girls/boys better stop xD**

* * *

Elsa laid her towel on the ground and as she stood up, ready to get in the water, she got a text. _Good, only be friends with him. Or else._ Elsa felt relieved that she had pleased this anonymous person. "Ready to go?" Jack's warm breath trickled down Elsa's neck, and she quickly turned her phone off. "Yeah." She said, and put her phone in her beach bag. "Great! I'll catch up with you in a second." Jack made sure Elsa walked all the way down to shore, and when she wasn't looking, he dove into her bag. He searched for her phone. Sunglasses, sunblock, lotion, her phone, an iPod, wait, her phone! Jack unlocked it and looked at the text. _I know who you really are. I am turning this over to the police if you don't stop._ Jack sent the text and put Elsa's phone back in her bag. He then walked to the shore.

* * *

_ "_Man, that was awesome!" Flynn said as he sat on the chair. Elsa sat in the passenger seat, with Anna, Kristoff, and Rapunzel in the middle and Flynn, Olay, and Olaf sat in the back. "Hmm. Yeah fun. Because it's really fun to get dunked in the water." Kristoff said sarcastically. "It was fun for me." Flynn mumbled. "I have seaweed in my hair... Anyone wanna get it out for me?" Asked Rapunzel. "Anna can." Elsa said automatically. "Hey!" Anna shouted. "What?" Asked Rapunzel. "Ah... Nothing!" Anna replied. As they were entering the university, Elsa got a text. _Hmm. Bitch growing a spine I see. Very well, I'll stop. But that just means you won't get warnings._ Elsa, confused, looked at the previous texts. She saw the one Jack had sent. "Jack..." Elsa looked at him. Jack looked at her innocently. "I know what you did." She said. He smiled sheepishly, and then his smile faded. "I had to protect you! Elsa, I don't give a crap what this person says. I love you and you love me. Please, can't we just report this person to the police?" Jack pleaded. Elsa hesitated. "Yes... but we wait awhile before we go all lovey dovey in public!" Jack looked crestfallen, but agreed. Things would be okay. Wouldn't it?

* * *

** Sorry not so long, but it's my birthday tomorrow! Decorating and stuff.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you all for the reviews, and I did have lots of cake xD**

* * *

"Uh huh. So, you're receiving death threats in text messages?" Asked a police officer. Elsa and Jack were at the police station, reporting the texts. "Wait a minute... this is the number of one of our prisoners." The police officer said. Jack and Elsa exchanged glances. "I will talk to her. We never knew she had a cellphone with her. You two won't have to worry about her anymore." He then pushed his chair back, got up, and urged them out the door. Jack turned to Elsa. "So," He said. "Does that mean we can date?" He asked hopefully. Elsa laughed. "A desperate one, aren't you?" She joked. "Well, if I don't get those texts in 2 days then we can." She decided. Jack nodded respectfully.

* * *

"Hey Kristoff?" Asked Anna. She and Kristoff were just taking a stroll in the park. "Hmm?" "Well, we've been dating for a while, and I haven't really met your parents... ah heck with it. Can I please meet our family?" Anna pleaded. Kristoff hesitated. "Pleassseee?" Anna gave him a puppy dog face. Kristoff sighed. "Fine. Come on." He lead Anna into the woods.

Anna and Kristoff reached a clearing that was full of rocks. "Hey guys!" Kristoff greeted. Anna gaped at him. Surely this wasn't his family? "Uh, well, that's okay, I can meet your family another time..." Anna backed away. All of a sudden the rocks came tumbling towards Kristoff, and unfolded themselves. "Your family... they're trolls?" Anna asked. Kristoff shrugged. "They took me in." All the trolls turned towards Anna. "He brought a girl!" One cried out. "No, no, no!" Kristoff shouted. The trolls carried Anna towards Kristoff. "He has a girlfriend!" "Hmm. Despite the fact he's a fixer upper." One said. Anna was confused. "A fixer upper?' She asked. "Well, uh, we aren't really dating..." Kristoff trailed off, without Anna hearing, but the trolls heard.

"What's the issue dear? Why are you holding back from such a man?" One troll asked, named Bulda. "Holding back?" Anna asked.

_Is it the clumpy way he walks? _

_ Or the grumpy way he talks?_

_ Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped  
weirdness of his feet?_

_ And though we know he washes well he always ends up sort of smelly._

_But you'll never meet a fellow who's as_

_Sensitive and sweet!_

_So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

_So he's got a few flaws._

_Like his peculiar brain dear,_

_His thing with the reindeer._

_That's a little outside of nature's laws!_

_So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

_but this we're certain of_

_You can fix this fixer-upper_

_Up with a little bit of love!_

"Uh... can we talk about something else?" Asked Kristoff.

_ Is it the way that he runs scared?_

_Or that he's socially impaired?_

_Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods_

"Uhhhhhhh I didn't really need to know that." Anna piped up.

_Are you holding back your_

_Fondness due to his unmanly blondness?_

_Or the way he covers_

_Up that he's the honest goods?_

_He's just a bit of a fixer-upper,_

_He's got a couple of bugs_

_"_No I don't!" Kristoff protested. He tried to ignore an itch coming from his head.

_His isolation is confirmation_

_Of his desperation for human hugs_

_So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

_But we know what to do_

_The way to fix up this fixer-upper_

_Is to fix him up with you!_

"ARGHHH! ENOUGH!" Kristoff yelled. "Kristoff, it's okay." Anna said.

_So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

_That's a minor thing._

_So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

_Her brain's a bit betwixt._

Bulda took Anna's hands. _We're not sayin' you can change him,_

_'Cause people don't really change._

_We're only saying that love's a force_

All the troll couples kissed.

_That's powerful and strange._

_People make bad choices if they're mad,_

_Or scared, or stressed._

_Throw a little love their way._

The female trolls joined in. _Throw a little love their way._

_And you'll bring out their best._

_True love brings out their best!_

_Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

_That's what it's all about!_

A troll came up. _Father!_

Another came. _Sister!_

Then another. _Brother!_

_We need each other to raise_

_Us up and round us out._

_Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

_But when push comes to shove._

A little baby troll came._ The only fixer-upper fixer_

_That can fix up a fixer-upper is_

_True! true!_

_True, true, true!_

_Love (True love)_

_Love, love, love, love, love_

_Love! (True love!)_

_True..._

Anna and Kristoff got shoved to the front of the room in front of a pedestal and a troll priest. "Do you, Anna, take Kristoff to be your troll-fully wedded?" The priest asked.

"Wait, what?!" Anna exclaimed.

"You're getting married!" The priest said.

_Love!_

"NO! NO, NO, NO! SHE AND I ARE NOT DATING!" Kristoff shouted. The trolls were silent. Anna flinched. Kristoff turned and saw Anna's hurt look. His face softened. "Anna, I-" Kristoff advanced towards Anna. "No, Kristoff. We aren't dating. I hope you're happy." Anna turned and ran away tearfully, leaving Kristoff with the trolls. "I guess nobody can fix this fixer upper." A troll whispered.

* * *

**Thx for the reviews, keep em coming! **


	21. Chapter 21

**HEYYYYY! Sorry I haven't been updating. There's this thing called All District, and the music teachers in each school pick the top 24 singers/instrument players. I got picked FOR BOTH and oh my dear lawdy it has been HARD WORK. I just got done with the concert so I might update tomorrow. To top it all off, I had a Social Studies project due today also along with the All District rehearsals. This has NOT been my week. Here's what happened:**

**1. We were having All District rehearsal today and the All District people had their instruments. We were leaving in the middle of Science, and we were to get as much done as possible. So I'm just walking and BOOM! This girl accidentally nudged her violin case and I went flying. Sure, people fall on the ground once in a while. But here's the embarrassing part: I never landed on the ground. This guy was sitting near the girl and I literally fell on his lap. ON THE DANG LAP! I just quickly get up and I'm like, "Oh god sorry!" and walk away. **

**2. I was in the lobby with the people from All District when this guy walks by and his key chain gets stuck on my backpack. I had no idea and I kept walking and he lets out a shrill scream. I stop and my best friend came, about to help, when the guy from Science pushed her aside just to see what was going on, not to help. This other guy comes too to see and he looks at the tangled backpacks as if they are the most fascinating thing.**

**3. During All District, we were given a break. Just as we all were about to get up, Mrs. Clark (The music teacher conducting us at the time) said, "Okay guys, try not to trip over the instruments, and the Science guy, (Let's call him Brandon. And my name is... CANDY! Yeah, let's pretend these are our names.) snickered and said, "Candy is gonna have a hard time with that." And Mrs. Clark made a wtf face and is like, "Brandon, what do you mean?" And I'm like, "NO! BRANDON, SHUT UP!" And then he told the guy next to him and I'm like 0_0**

**4. FINALLY! The beginning of the band concert! I was teaching the girl next to me from a different school this thing when Brandon is like, "Shut up the concert is about to start!" And I'm like, "Shh!" And the guy next to him (Drake?) is like, "You're louder than we are." And I'm like, "Are you a friend on Brandon's?" And Drake nods. I'm just like, "I have one question for you. WHYYYY?! He isn't even funny." And Brandon is like, "Well, your funny looking." And I was literally about to beat the crap out of him with an awesome comeback (which I forgot) and then the concert started.**

**5. After the end of my concert, my best friend told me that after Brandon called me funny looking, Drake whispered to Brandon, "Dude, she's hot." And when I found out I'm just like, "UUHHHHHH. I have no interest in a guy from a different school..." And my friend is all like "OMG GURLLLL LOL!" Okay, she didn't exactly say this, she just laughed. Then Brandon catches up to me, laughs, and said, "So who's your new boyfriend?"**

**And this is how my week went. I have no idea why the hell Brandon is like this to me... but I gotta remember the comeback I forgot xD **


	22. Chapter 22

**I finally finished my busy week! Okay put your hands together for... (drum roll) CHAPTER 22!**

* * *

Anna fell face first into the bed. "I hate Kristoff!" She sobbed. Elsa looked worried. "What happened?" Rapunzel asked. Anna told them everything that happened. "Son of a bitch..." Elsa muttered. She opened up the dorm door. "Where are you going?" Rapunzel asked, and Anna lifted her head curiously. Her eyes were pink and puffy. "Someone's getting icicles sent through their window. Rapunzel, text Flynn and Jack to get out of the dorm and why." Rapunzel obeyed.

* * *

Elsa walked out of the university, and went behind the dorms. There was a slight breeze as Elsa tried to locate the boys' dorm from the back. She found the baby blue curtains in her dorm... next door was Merida and Ariel.. aha! There was the dorm! _Elsa, Flynn and I left. And I can't believe Kristoff did that. I made sure that he is still in the dorm though. Beat the crap out of him for me. _Jack texted. Elsa smiled to herself. Oh, she will. She casted icicles and then shot them through the boys' open window. 'WHAT THE FUCK!" She heard Kristoff yell. Elsa laughed and quickly ran to the girls' dorm.

* * *

"Periwinkle." Pitch hissed to the cell across from him. Periwinkle looked up. "What?" She asked. Hans and Pitch were sharing a cell, and Periwinkle was in a cell across from them, sharing it with nobody. Her cellmate got released this morning. "I have a way to get out." Hans grinned. Periwinkle smirked. "What is it?" She asked, eagerly clutching the cell bars.

* * *

Jack and Elsa were in the back of the Animal Kingdom Cafe, climbing a large tree, **(A/N Imagine the tree that's the HUMUNGOUS one in Animal Kingdom) **and laughing. They reached a large branch. It was wide and thick. "I can't believe you did that." Jack laughed. Elsa just shrugged and grinned. "It was hilarious." She admitted. "Elsa?" Jack asked. Elsa looked at him. He got on one knee and held a box. _Oh god, we are too young! _Elsa thought, but remained silent. "Would you make me the happiest man on earth and... Go to the graduation ball with me?" Jack grinned. He knew what Elsa thought he was going to ask. "Goddamn, Jack Frost, you scared me!" Elsa laughed. "So is it a yes..?" Asked Jack. "Yes, it is." Elsa laughed. Jack laughed. "Great, because tomorrow is graduation and I want to have a good look at you before we leave university." Jack said.

* * *

Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, Jack, Kristoff, and Flynn were at the mall, walking around and finding stores which they think would have the dresses/tuxes they would wear for the ball. Anna was avoiding Kristoff, no matter how many times he texted and called her. "Wait!" Rapunzel shouted, and stopped in front of a store. The sign read, _Dresses And Tuxes For Teens_. "That's awfully specific." Jack remarked. Elsa laughed and said, "Let's go!"

As soon as the girls entered the store, all hell broke loose. They were squealing, finding dresses, trying them on, and the customers just stared at them. "Teen girls." One mumbled. "I wonder who's going to pay." Flynn remarked as he, Jack, and Kristoff paid for the tuxes. "Dude, I am not paying for your tux! You bought the most expensive one!" Jack cried out. "No, I mean for the dresses." Flynn looked at the dresses which the girls had piled on their arms. "Oh... you can." Jack said, seeing what Flynn was saying. "Olaf and Olay just texted me saying that they are gonna meet us here." Kristoff looked up from his phone. "Who told them we were coming?!" "Uh, something might've slipped." Flynn said.

* * *

Hans, Pitch, and Periwinkle looked at the university. "Ah, yes. Finally free." Pitch smiled menacingly. "Do you remember the plan?" Hans asked. "Yes, yes I do." Periwinkle said. "And so do I." Pitch grinned evilly.

* * *

**Oh, and for that anonymous reviewer who said, "Maybe 'Brandon' likes you" Well then wish LOOOOTTTS of luck. I may be the unluckiest girl on earth if that's true.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm so dumb... XD I posted the wrong announcement! ANYWAYS back to the real one! Okay, stop. Just stop. I'm seriously about to break out in tears. I know TangledWithYou posted that note. I don't have anything to do with those hate reviews and I've been trying to get them to stop. All of you saying that my story is too fast paced and stuff... Well guess what?! I DONT GIVE A CRAP! (Excuse my language) This is ****_my _****story, not yours, so let me be in my imagination. Some people are even posting on Tangled's story how my story is worse then hers and blah blah blah. I seriously want to delete this story if I didn't have anymore ideas. I swear, after I post the rest of the story I WILL delete it because according to someone, 'I'm in the way of making TangledWithYou's story famous.' Oh, look at that, a teardrop fell on my iPad. If Sarah ((one of my best friends in real life)) weren't here, I would be breaking out in tears, eating ice cream, and I would have had this story deleted. But being the good friend that she is ((she just went downstairs to make ice cream sundaes)) she is comforting me. Oh, and btw... I KNOW THAT WAS YOU HOLLY! For those of you that don't know, Holly is my other best friend in real life. How do I know?! Well, Sarah doesn't like posting reviews on fanfic, she doesn't know who the heck Jack Frost is so why would she ship Jelsa?! She has a MAJOR crush on John and she doesn't even talk to him... And she thinks Brandon is annoying too! Sure, he has shaggy brown hair and blue eyes, but he also can be mean, and annoying, and stubborn, and annoying, and think hes being cute when he's not, and annoying... Oh whatever. Anyways, stop with the hate reviews. I don't care what bad details are in my story or the pace of it, you try go and writing a story. And besides, I like it the way it is. I have it saved on my computer so after I finish it I'll just delete this whole thing and view it only on my computer, only for my pleasure and enjoyment, just as it should have been. **


	24. Chapter 24

**WOAH! My copy and paste thingy is acting all weird... Same with anyone else?! Anyways, I'm updating as you see, but if you are gonna hate on TangledWithYou or me (Not saying TangledWithMe though, I'm saying me, as OoPoPcAnDy) Then stop. Pick one of our stories and read it, and if you are going to read both of ours don't compare them. I bet if one of us had a different title you wouldn't have compared them, am I right?! Anyways, TangledWithYou and I PM each other (Private Message) and we aren't even arch enemies or stuff. So... anymore hate... and... well... let's just say Rapunzel won't be the only one with a frying pan :D Btw gotta wrap up this story... I'M GETTING TOO MANY IDEAS FOR A NEW ONE! AAAH! And to the reviewer who said that there's another person being accused of copying my story... can you tell me the title? Happy because there is a dance today, (Friday, and I might not post this chap on Friday though) and I'm so freaking excited because the theme is The Little Mermaid!**

* * *

"Come on, Olaf!" Olay grabbed Olaf's arm (twig, stick) and dragged him towards the door. "Ooh, and I can get a flower dress! I love flowers! Maybe yo-" Olay got cut off when Olaf gasped and pulled her, hiding them behind a wall. "What?" Olay asked. "It's that mean goth guy, the girl who looks like a grandma, and Hans." Olaf hissed. Seriously, he only remembered Hans's name? "Oh my gosh!" Olay's jaw dropped. Now what? When he looked out the door again, they weren't there. "Hmm. Maybe I'm hallucinating. Let's go." Olaf linked twigs with Olay.

* * *

"Guys, I think I found _the_ dress!" Anna squealed. She, Rapunzel, and Elsa were in dressing rooms that were next to each other. "Ah, shoot. This one doesn't fit me." Rapunzel groaned. "Hey, Rapunzel! This dress is your size, try it on!" Elsa threw a dress over her dressing room wall which went through the gap between the top of the wall and ceiling, landing in Rapunzel's dressing room. All of a sudden, Elsa spotted the dress. _THE _dress. It was a strapless turquoise dress. Sure, it was plain, but Elsa loved it. "Anna, I think I found the one too!" Elsa gasped. "God Elsa, the dress is perfect!" Rapunzel shrieked. "Okay, guys. On the count of three let's all step out in the dresses!" Anna said. "Wait!" Elsa quickly put the dress on. She looked in the mirror and saw it was a little under her knees, but not too revealing. "Okay, ready!" She tore her gaze from the mirror. She couldn't help it! She looked gorgeous in the dress. "One," Rapunzel began. "Three!" Anna shouted, and the girls flung the doors open. Rapunzel wore an emerald dress that had one strap and had sequins everywhere. The color matched her eyes exactly. Anna had a dark purple dress with pink zebra straps. It was mid-thigh but it wasn't exactly showy either, and had spaghetti straps. "Wow..." Rapunzel said. "Wait, where are the guys?" Elsa looked around. Anna shrugged. "Probably doing guy things." Elsa narrowed her eyes. "Anna... Do you know where they are?" Rapunzel looked sheepish. "No, I do." She admitted. "Where? They have our wallets!" Elsa said. "I have an idea." Anna said. "What?" Asked Rapunzel. "Rapunzel, you go get the guys with Elsa and I'll stay here." Anna said. "Are you sure?" Elsa asked. "Elsa it's going to be okay. I mean, it's not like these prisoners are on the loose and will murder anyone in their way." Anna pushed Elsa and Rapunzel in their dressing rooms. "Now change!" And she slammed the doors. "Way to add another worry on my list!" Elsa shouted through the doors. She stepped out, and so did Rapunzel. "Okay, let's go." Rapunzel said. They then walked out of the store leaving Anna behind.

* * *

"Jack Frost, Kristoff Summers, and Flynn Rider!" Rapunzel shouted as she and Elsa stormed into the arcade. Jack and Flynn quickly stopped the game, ignoring the other boys who were in the arcade and looking at them. "You completely blew us off! We got the perfect dresses yet you have our wallets!" Elsa said, her arms folded. "But you gave the-" Jack got cut off when Flynn's hand clamped his mouth shut. "Never talk back to girls. Blame it on Kristoff." Flynn said, talking through the closed lips of the corner of his mouth. "Wow Kristoff, why'd you suggest taking their wallets?" Jack said, removing Flynn's hand from his mouth and nudging Kristoff. "What!" Kristoff threw his hands in the air. "Just give us our wallets." Elsa stuck out her hand. "Okay, and before you ask, we used our money not yours." Jack said as he handed Elsa the wallets. Elsa turned around when a guy snickered. "Who's the hottie?" He asked. Jack clenched his fists. "Hmm, well, if you knew me well you would actually know how cold I can be." Elsa said as she pushed past him. "Feisty aren't you?" He blocked Elsa's way again. Jack felt the blood rise to his face. "Dude, Jack's going haywire." Kristoff nudged Flynn. "Jack, maybe you should-" He got cut off by Jack walking towards the boy. "Hmm, who know who else is feisty? Her _boyfriend_." Jack emphasized the word boyfriend. "Oh, bro I-" The boy looked intimidated. Jack pointed towards the door. "Go or leave us alone." He commanded. The boy sulked away. "Wow." Flynn looked impressed. "Let's go!" Rapunzel said, and they all ran into the store just to see Anna, not there.

* * *

"Pitch, get the hell away from me!" Anna shouted. Pitch held Anna's arms as Hans held a knife to her throat. They had pushed her into a dressing room. "Look, we know your dirty little rich secret." Periwinkle said threw clenched teeth. Anna's eyes widened. They knew?

* * *

**A/N ****Sorry, not so much, but I gots to go!**


	25. Chapter 25

**HEYA! I will now address you, my readers, as buckos. That was my thing in fourth grade xD. ANYWAYS... Chapter 25!**

* * *

"W-what do you- what are you talking about? I d-don't know what you're t-talking about." Anna hoped they couldn't hear her voice waver. Pitch leaned in. "Your fear is delicious." He whispered. "But we know your parents own the skating company, Breaking Ice. And we know that you and your sister are going to inherit their money." Hans drew the knife closer to Anna. Anna opened her mouth, about to scream, when she heard Elsa. "Anna!" Elsa called.

Elsa sensed that something wasn't right. "Where is she?" Rapunzel threw herself to the ground, looking under the dressing room doors, trying to find Anna's feet. She spotted Anna's sunshine yellow flats immediately. And there were more feet. "Anna!" Rapunzel flung the door opened. "Pitch." Jack growled. All of a sudden, Periwinkle pulled out a pistol, aiming it at Flynn. "No!" Kristoff jumped and pushed the pistol, aiming it at the ceiling. The shot rang out alerting the customers. They all screamed and fled. "Let her go." Elsa demanded. Everyone could see the fear in her eyes, but the words that came out of her mouth was a whole different story. "Now why would he do that?" Periwinkle asked. "Let her go." Elsa repeated, still calm. Hans drew the knife closer to Anna. "I SAID LET HER GO YOU BITCH!' Elsa screamed, breaking the calmness. She then drew her hands forward, and suddenly Hans and Pitch were on separate walls of the store, icicles piercing their clothes, barely missing their arms and legs. Elsa drew an icicle closer to Hans's neck. "Not so fun having a sharp object near your neck, is it?" Flynn mocked, propping himself up about 2 feet away from Pitch. All of a sudden Pitch pulled out a knife and stabbed Flynn. "NO! FLYNN!" Rapunzel shouted as Flynn fell, holding his side. That ticked Elsa off. She drew an icicle near Pitch's heart. "Now, now. We all know that little Elsa isn't going to hurt me, isn't she?" Pitch sneered. Elsa dropped her hand in mid-air, but suddenly picked it up and pierced Pitch's heart with an icicle. Pitch's head drooped and his eyelids shut. He was dead.

"I killed someone." Elsa whispered as she dropped her hands and she stared at the floor. All of a sudden she had a flashback.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Catch meee!" Little Anna sang as she hopped from snow pile to snow pile. "Anna, wait!" Young Elsa cried out. She reached to cast another snow pile, but an icicle shot out from her head and hit Anna in the head.

* * *

"No," Elsa whispered as she fell to the ground. She remembered this. And she hoped she wouldn't ever.

* * *

_Another Flashback_

"Elsa," A troll said. "If you ever pierce Anna in the heart, just know, come to me as fast as you can. Anna's heart is warm, therefore the cold cannot overtake it so quickly. Your power is a gift yet a curse." The troll walked away, and young Elsa buried her head in her father's legs.

* * *

Elsa buried her head in her hands. Pitch's heart didn't have a chance. He didn't freeze because he already had a cold heart which couldn't save him. Hans took the opportunity. "NO!" Jack shouted as he hit Hans in the back of the head. Hans fell to the ground, unconscious. They then heard Rapunzel sobbing and turned to see Flynn's breathing decrease. Everyone ran over. "He's not doing okay." Kristoff kneeled down. "Obviously!" Anna said. Kristoff looked hurt. "Kristoff, I-" Anna got cut off by Rapunzel. "Wait!" She said. She then wrapped her long hair around Flynn's wound. "Rapunzel, no." Flynn managed to say. "You wanted it to be a secret." "Flynn, I'll rather have you than a secret." Rapunzel's eyes were watery. Flynn managed a weak smile. "What the hay is going on?" Anna asked Elsa through slightly parted lips. Elsa shrugged but never tore her eyes from Rapunzel and Flynn.

_Flower, gleam, and glow._

Rapunzel's hair began to glow.

_Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine._

The room glowed bright. "What the hell!" Periwinkle shouted. The room dimmed, and all you could see was Flynn and Rapunzel hugging. "Y-you, ho-" Jack stammered. "I don't know. Don't ask." Rapunzel replied nonchalantly. All of a sudden policemen ran in. "You kids okay?" One asked. He looked around to see the teenagers, a knocked out Hans, a dead Pitch, and a paralyzed Periwinkle. "You're coming with us." They dragged Periwinkle off. "Wait!" Kristoff called. They turned around. "What about him?" Anna gestured towards Hans. One man grunted and took Hans. Another took Pitch's lifeless body. And that was that.

* * *

"Anna!" Kristoff caught up with Anna as they were walking to their dorms. "Uh, me Anna? Hi? I mean, uh, hi." Anna tried to make the situation less awkward. "About earlier-" Anna interrupted him. "Kristoff, it's okay, if you don't want to, we aren't dating." She said. "Well, uh, that's kind of the point. I didn't know if you wanted to consider us as a couple or not..." Kristoff trailed off, refusing to meet her gaze. "Kristoff," Anna put her hand on his shoulder. "I would _love_ to be your girlfriend." "Really?" Kristoff looked up. "Yes." Anna laughed lightly. "Great! So, _girlfriend_, will you go to the graduation ball with me?" Kristoff asked. "Yes." Anna laughed.

* * *

"IT'S TIME!" Rapunzel's cry woke everyone up. "What's time?" Olay tried rubbing the sleep off her eyes. Elsa woke up, stretching. "Yeah, what are you talking about?" Anna asked, sitting up. "Graduation!" Rapunzel said in a singsong voice. Squealing, the girls grabbed their dresses. They had bought Olay a yellow dress with lots of ruffles. They had bought it in the toddler section. As Elsa and Jack paid, (Jack picked out Olaf's tux) the cashier said to them, "Aw. What are your kids' names?" Elsa had blushed madly and Jack just mumbled, "Not planning to have a family yet." Olay came out, and instead of having her usual blue bow, it was also yellow. Elsa came out, her hair loose and curly. Rapunzel then came out with her hair in a braid and a green headband to top it all off. Anna came out, her hair straightened and long. "Wow, we all look great!" Rapunzel said.

They heard a knock, and they opened it to see the guys. Their jaws dropped. "Wow," Jack breathed. Elsa just giggled and took his arm. They all walked in the hall, arms linked.

* * *

They all had received their diplomas, and they then were about to get up when all of a sudden Flynn cleared his throat and said loudly, "Attention, everyone, attention. I have an announcement to make." Elsa turned to Jack and raised an eyebrow, but Jack just laughed quietly and looked at Flynn, along with everyone else in the ballroom. "Rapunzel, follow me." Flynn said as he stepped on stage. Face flushed, Rapunzel obeyed. Flynn let out an uneasy cough and got on one knee. All the girls in the ballroom gasped, and Rapunzel's hand flew to her mouth. "Rapunzel Corona, I love you. I can't imagine not being with you, and not having a family with you. Will you marry me?" Asked Flynn. "Yes," Rapunzel whispered. "Yes." She said louder as everyone clapped. Flynn slipped the ring on Rapunzel's finger and kissed her. The ring had a golden band, and a diamond flower. Everyone clapped louder. "May I have this dance?" Jack stuck his hand out for Elsa. "You may." Elsa laughed at his formalness. They all danced the night away.

* * *

"I'm going to miss you guys." Elsa said as she, Rapunzel, Anna, Flynn, Kristoff, Jack, Olay, and Olaf walked into the lobby. Today was the day. The day they all parted. "Elsa," Anna said with her voice full of worry. Elsa turned. "Who will be picking us up?" She asked. And Elsa knew why. They were orphans. Mickey, overhearing, walking over. "Heya girls! Your Aunt Quinn and Uncle Stephan will be picking you up. They used to have a daughter your age, but she got kidnapped, and they were happy to take you girls in!" The girls let out a sigh of relief. "Elsa! Anna!" A woman shouted, pushing past the crowd, making her way to the teens with a man. They both had brown hair and green eyes. "Hello, dearies!" The woman said. "We're your Aunt Quinn and Uncle Stephan." The man explained. "Hi!" Anna greeted, hugging them. Elsa did the same, just because she didn't know what else to do. "These are our friends. Jack, Elsa's boyfriend, Kristoff, my boyfriend, Flynn, Olaf, Olay, and-" Anna got cut off when Aunt Quinn hugged Rapunzel ferociously. "Why is this woman hugging me?!" Rapunzel managed to say, since she was squished. "Quinn, she might not be." Uncle Stephan pulled Aunt Quinn. "What?" Elsa asked. "No, I'm sorry sweetie. I just mistook you for my daughter." Aunt Quinn let out a short laugh.

"Rapunzel!" A woman with frizzy black hair walked over. "Rapunzel, I was calling you over, and over, and over again. I've told you time, and time, and time, and time, and-" The woman saw Aunt Quinn and Uncle Stephan. Worry flashed across the woman's face. "Gothel." Aunt Quinn hissed. The woman, whom was apparently Gothel, whispered, "What are you doing here?" "We ask the same question." Uncle Stephan stepped forward. Gothel turned and ran.

* * *

**LOOOONNNG chap. So excited because my friend, Holly, is hosting a shipping party! The guests have to guess who the couple is with some hints, and once they think they have the answer, they look for the couple! The couple is Jelsa, and Holly asked me to play Elsa! Idk who Jack is, but Holly, if you're reading, YOURE AWESOME! Well... _ANYWAYS! _Review ****buckos! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Okie dokie buckos, I'm proud to announce that TangledWithYou and OoPoPcAnDy, the two authors known for their COMPLETELY DIFFERENT Disney University ****fics, have now made one account! There aren't any stories or anything on it yet, but I'll be sure to tell you all when we do. Our name is TangledWithCandy, and btw Holly, now that you told me that, I'M NOT LOOKING FORWARD TO TOMORROW! So proud of my little cousin, she got chosen to play at the Albany Daredevils vs The Syracuse Crushers!**

* * *

"Mom! Wait!" Rapunzel was about to run to Gothel, but Flynn held her back. "Rapunzel, no! She could be dangerous!" Flynn gripped her. "Security!" Minnie shouted. All of a sudden, Gothel pulled out a pistol and grabbed Rapunzel. She put the pistol to Rapunzel's neck, her nails digging into Rapunzel's flesh. "Nobody takes a step forward, or it will be the end." Gothel hissed. Elsa's eyes widened. "Don't be so sure!" Olay yelled. She took her carrot, and aimed it exactly into the gun, blocking where the bullets would come. "You son of a..." Gothel got cut off. "Actually," Olaf stepped forward. "We're snowmen." Gothel pulled the trigger to the gun, and Anna flinched for the BOOM! she never heard. "What the.." Gothel turned the gun around, pulling the trigger again and again, but nothing happened. Little did she know that the carrot loosened each time she pulled. "Mother..." Rapunzel's eyes were glassy. No, it couldn't be. The carrot fell. "MOTHER!" Rapunzel yelled, startling Gothel, causing her to pull the trigger. Jack covered Elsa's eyes, and Elsa didn't know what happened next. Elsa didn't plan to, but she heard a loud pop, Rapunzel sobbing, Flynn whispering comforting words, and Mickey murmuring something to the parents. An ambulance arrived, and Gothel was carried away.

"I'm so sorry, Rapunzel." Anna said. "Wait a minute..." Aunt Quinn looked at Rapunzel in the eye. "You... Rapunzel?" She whispered. Rapunzel looked into Aunt Quinn's eyes. "Mom..." Rapunzel also looked.

* * *

_Flashback_

_I found it. _Gothel thought. She was looking at the most powerful flower in the world.

INSERT THE REST OF RAPUNZEL'S PAST

* * *

**Months Later**

"Rapunzel, you look great!" Anna squealed. Rapunzel twirled around. Her wedding dress was strapless and white, and her veil was as long as her hair. Her dress was floor length. Elsa Olay, and Anna were her bridesmaids, Jack and Kristoff were the groomsmen, Olaf was the best man, and three young girls, (imagine young Anna, Elsa, and Rapunzel) were the flower girls. Anna and Elsa were wearing Rapunzel's favorite color, a pale lilac. Their dresses were knees length, and Anna's had one strap while Elsa's had spaghetti straps. The priest was a plump old man, who was known as Maurice.

Rapunzel walked down the aisle, eyes twinkling, hair curled therefore shorter, and to Flynn she could never be more beautiful. The priest babble on and on and on and on. "Eugene Fitzherbert," Flynn cringed and Jack snickered. "Do you take Rapunzel Corona to be your be-wedded wife?" "I do." Flynn said, trying to gleam with charm, and trying to impress Rapunzel also. "And Rapunzel Corona, do you take Eugene Fitzherbert to be your be-wedded husband?" The priest turned to Rapunzel. "Yes." Rapunzel said. "You may now kiss the bride." **(A/N I don't know much about weddings so this is PopCandy style :D)**

* * *

Elsa and Jack were dancing, and Jack was pretty nervous. He couldn't let Flynn get the spotlight all the time, and he loved Elsa. "Attention!" Jack grabbed Flynn's glass of water quickly, hitting it with a spoon to get others' attention like he has seen on TV. "Hey!" Flynn shouted. Rapunzel nudged him. "Remember?" She hissed. Flynn then changed. Jack, still hitting the glass, accidentally shattered it. He just coughed and handed the glass to Flynn. "It's broken!" Flynn whined. Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Jack, what's up with you?" Jack went down on one knee. Elsa's hands flew to her mouth. "Jack, if it's some ridiculous question like if you can drive me home, yes." Elsa's face was pink. "Well, uh," Jack opened a box, revealing a silver band and a diamond snowflake ring. "Jack, get up," Elsa's face was red. "No, not after this." Jack drew in a breath. "Elsa, I love you and I know you love me. We've been through a lot. Will you marry me?" Jack's blue eyes looked up hopefully at Elsa. "Yes." Elsa's cheeks hurt from smiling. "Really?" Jack asked, grinning like a fool. "Do you want to make her regret it?" Anna asked from the back. "No Jack, I really do." Jack picked Elsa up and kissed her.

* * *

**Must be horrible, I know, xD. While I was writing this Holly texted me but I can't send a text back, it's not going through, so I'll just say it here.**

**Holly: Hey, uh, I sorta had a dream**

**Me: Gurl, it's part of life. Is all good.**

**Holly: No, let me say it. U and Brandon were married and then you had kids, one boy one girl, and the boy cooked me and he and the girl had me for breakfast. **

**Me: Holly, I'm not planning to marry Brandon or have any freaking kids with them, so don't worry your little roasted butt. **

**Holly: IM GONNA NEED ELSA OR JACK FROST TO COOL ME DOWN NOW. **

**ANNNYYWAAYYS I'm soooo happy! I got the part of Aurora for Sleeping Beauty! Bad news: Brandon's the god forsaken prince. Holly is one of the old grandma fairies and I'm always hearing how mad she is that she's apparently old, and Sarah is one of those grandma fairies too. And a girl they hate is another fairy. And if you're wondering, no, Aurora and the prince DO kiss so I'll be dead by the end of rehearsals. TangledWithYou, I LEAVE YOU MY ACCOUNT! Anyways... what should happen next?! Gimme ideas, ****buckos!**

**Question: Who's your favorite character in the story and why?**


	27. Chapter 27

**I GOT FROZEN 2 DAYS EARLIER BEFORE IT GOT RELEASED! WOO! My fellow ****buckos, I honestly don't know what I would do without you. Here are some replies I have for you guys.**

**mickeymousecanada: Gosh, you're sweeter then sugar, I love reviewers like you!**

**Sarah: Girl, if I have to, I will smack some sense into you. But at last, you ship Jelsa!**

**Holly: YOU BROKE SARAH!**

**Okay, this is _really _hard for me to say because I know, somewhere out there, Sarah and Holly are reading this... I think I like that son of a bucko Brandon. I NEED A THERAPIST!**

**Anyways, emotional breakdown done, the last chapter!**

* * *

The wedding was great; Elsa had a snow white snowflake wedding dress, and Jack wore a white tuxedo. He resented the tuxedo, but he would do anything to be with Elsa. Elsa and Jack now have two children, one a 15 year old boy Jamie, and another a 4 year old girl Sophie. Flynn and Rapunzel had a daughter named Vanellope who was 6. Anna and Kristoff were also married, and had a daughter Sophie's age, Bonnie (Boo).

* * *

Jack and Elsa were sitting on the couch watching a Barbie movie with Sophie, and Jamie was upstairs doing a project with a girl from school. "Mommy, daddy, what's sex?" Sophie asked. "Uhhhh..." Jack glanced at Elsa. "Ah, Sophie? Where did you hear this word?" Elsa asked cautiously. "Well, Holly and Sarah were telling me about it." Sophie replied, playing with her dolls. **(A/N Haha, Holly and Sarah. Suckaaaas)** Holly and Sarah were Sophie's babysitters. "Jack, we may need a new babysitter." Elsa said. "Sophie, did they say why people have sex?" Jack asked. Sophie nodded. "To have babies. Daddy, did you and Mommy have sex?" Sophie asked. "Ummm. Well, Sophie. Sex is, ah, basically when people are hugging each other!" Elsa said quickly. Jack snickered. Sophie ran up to Elsa and Jack, embracing them in a hug. "I just had sex with you guys!" Sophie said gleefully. "Bye Amy!" Elsa and Jack heard, then the door closing. Jamie came into the family room. Sophie ran up to him and hugged him. "I just had sex with you!" She ran away giggling. Jamie looked taken aback. "What the-" Seeing his parents' glances, he ignored what happened. "Mom, Dad, it kind of feels weird down here." Jamie gestured towards down 'there'. Elsa's hand flew to her mouth, stifling a laugh. "Ah, Sophie, how about we go upstairs and I can get you ready?" Elsa suggested. Rapunzel, Anna, Olay, Flynn, Kristoff, Olaf, and their children were coming for Christmas Eve dinner. Sophie clung to Elsa as they walked upstairs. They had four floors, not including the basement. They lived in a gigantic mansion, with an indoor pool and indoor tennis court.

"So, ah, Jamie." Jack settled himself on the couch. "When us guys get older, we hit puberty. Our voices get lower, shoulders get broader-" Jack got cut off by a horrified Jamie. "Dad, no! No, no, no! I was talking about my _stomach_." Jamie said. "Oh, eh, go get Tums and put on your tux." Jack coughed uneasily. When Jamie had gone upstairs, Elsa and Sophie came down. Elsa wore a strapless plain blue dress, and Sophie was wearing a dark red holiday dress with her blonde hair pulled out of her face, which was an uncommon look for her. "So," Elsa sat down. "It turns out it was his stomach." Jack laughed. The doorbell rang, and when they opened it, the gang and their kids stood at the door. "Hey guys! Come in!" Elsa held the door open, and Jack took their coats. Jamie came down the stairs. "Dad, can you fix my tie?" Jamie fiddled with it. Jack shrugged. "Your mom does mine." Was his reply. Elsa laughed, did his tie, and everyone sat at the table, with the fire blazing, children laughing, and adults talking. Olaf and Olay's children had their own personal flurry also. They all talked, as if they were young again. For the magic of Disney University stayed with them.

* * *

** There ya have it. Don't worry, I'm making a new Jelsa ****fic! I'll now be updating only on weekends, unless I'm lucky and can update sometime in the week. The new Jelsa fic will be a surprise for you, so I'm not saying anything, buckos! This is the first fanfic I have EVER finished! Cya later, buckos!**


	28. Chapter 28

**You all are sooooo sweet! So, this chapter is for replies from the latest reviews! This is the only review I'll respond to today, I'm soooo sorry! I promise, I'll try to get to you all today, but I'm on vacation.**

**JackxElsafulltimefan15: Aw, thank you! I'll try to, but I don't know what to do with that Beta Reader button xD. I just heard of Beta Reader actually, so my computer will now be doing some clicking.**


End file.
